All's Fair in the War of Love
by Sherkoni
Summary: COMPLETE :: A suave captain has agreed to help the Reikai Tentai on their next mission, and Botan has a slight crush on him! However, a certain fire demon starts to get jealous. Full Summary Inside! HB
1. Introduction

All's Fair in the War of Love

Summary: A suave captain has joined the Reikai Tentai to help on their next mission. A Jack Sparrow duplicate, he's easily one over most of the girls, including everyone's favorite blue-haired ferry girl! Hiei, surprising even himself, starts to get jealous. When everyone heads to school can Hiei match the captain's captivating moves and win Botan back? Hey, if Mr. Perfect could do it, so could he.

  
  


Pairings: HieiBotan YusukeKeiko YukinaKuwabara

(With little tiny hints of BotanOC and HieiKeiko)

  
  


Disclaimer: Oh my hell! Why do people even bother?? I mean do lawyers honestly spend time going to fanfiction sites looking for people who don't have disclaimers? No. 

And also the owner wouldn't be on here anyways, because they're ideas are made into episodes. (Lucky people) 

But for the record.....I AM NOT THE OWNER OF YU YU HAKUSHO!


	2. Captain Nero Black

Sherkoni - Hi! I should mention my OC, is kind of based off of Jack Sparrow - so don''t own that!

But I do own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Kuwabara - Really? Awesome!

Sherkoni - I can''t believe he fell for that...I hope none of you did either..o_O ;;

-------------------------------------------------- 

  
  


Chapter 1: Captain Nero Silver

  
  


""Cleaning?"" Kurama asked raising an eye.

Yusuke yelled in annoyance. ""I left my date for this!""

Koenma, in his teenager form, flushed in anger and embarrassment. ""Yes cleaning! A very important person is coming to help you on your next mission!""

Seeing everyone''s skeptical stares, he flipped on his TV. ""Captain Nero Black of the infamous ship Blackstar.""

Kurama''s eyes widened. ""I thought that ship was a legend.""

""What is this guy strong or something?"" Kuwabara asked impatiently.

""Yes very. He is known mostly for his wit and his ability to get out of any difficult situation, and of course his--""

""Long silver pistol!"" A cocky voice answered.

Koenma jumped. ""Nero? You''re early...""

Nero laughed. ""Ah, the famous element of surprise!"" then he paused inspecting the people cluttering Koenma''s small office. A look of recognizing spread over his face. ""Botan!"" 

Botan blushed, waving slightly. Nero smiled smoothly back at her.

Shizuru whispered to Botan. ""You know him? Lucky...""

Nero casually walked around the room. His black spiky hair played loosely in all directions above the red scarf he had tied to his head. Lots of his hair played around his face, shadowing it mysteriously. A golden ring adorned one of his pointy ears. His wide gray eyes continually searched the room. His loose, baggy white shirt hung carelessly on his shoulders, the buttons half-way undone, revealing his highly toned, tanned skin. 

He scratched his chin absently, revealing the many rings he had on his hands. You could hear him as he walked, his loosed baggy black pants adorned with many weapons. His high combat boots, however, hardly made a sound.

He stopped in front of Botan, bending down slightly so they were eye level. ""Hello love."" he whispered.

Botan''s POV

He bent close down to my face, we were only inches apart. Mischief and mystery played all over his face, especially in his large eyes. I could smell him, he smelled like the salty ocean and burnt roses - no, burning roses. I sighed, just like he always does. Damn Koenma for inviting him!

""Hello love.""

I managed a small smile. ""H-Hello Nero.""

He lifted his face away from mine. ""Who are your friends?""

I snapped out of my daze. ""Oh right, the boys are Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei."" I said pointing each one out, and Hiei - whoa - was glaring at Nero like none other. This was a far worse glare then his usual ''why-are-you-even-talking-to-me'' glare. Nero noticed and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

I paused for a second, wondering what was wrong with him, then decided that I don''t care what Hiei thinks, so I continued. ""And the girls are Yukina, Shizuru, Genkai and Keiko.""

Nero gave a playful salute with two of his fingers and winked. ""Ladies.""

Keiko and Yukina blushed. Genkai chuckled inwardly, then whispered to Shizuru, ""I might have to turn young again for this one.""

Shizuru laughed, then held out her hand for Nero. When he smiled and took it, she whispered to him, ""I''m available ya know.""

Nero let his face flush favorably, before he gave a small, nervous smile.

Normal POV

Kurama chuckled at the girls, swooning over the suave captain, then he noticed Hiei was continuing to scowl. 

""What''s your problem?"" Kurama asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Hiei''s eyes snapped back to glare at me instead. ""Why do you always think I have a problem?!"" he practically growled. He glared at me for a few more seconds, then rolled his eyes and turned away again. ""Stupid kitsune.""

Kurama shrugged carelessly. ""Whatever you say Hiei..."" then he turned his attention back to Nero. ""Nero!"" he called.

Nero casually moved his eyes to look at Kurama. ""Yes?""

""Want a tour of the city?""

""That would be superb, thank you."" he replied making it over to Kurama, in a few swift strides.

Hiei rolled his eyes, moving a good 3 feet away from Kurama and Nero. 

Nero stared at him with a bewildered look on his face. ""What?"" he asked. ""Do I stink?"" he inquired, a cocky look spreading over his face, knowing full well he didn''t.

Hiei snorted. ""No. Your ego is just so big, it doesn''t leave any standing room for the rest of us.""

Nero''s eyes narrowed in annoyance and he opened his mouth to say something, but Kurama interrupted, pushing him towards the door. ""BOTH of your egos are too big, and your practically suffocating the rest of us with your cocky, emphatic aroma!""

Yusuke laughed, following Kurama out the door with Nero. ""We''ll be back, hopefully, before six."" he told Koenma.

Hiei, face blushing with embarrassment and anger, was about to shout a quick retort to Kurama, but was interrupted by Botan.

""Well that was a swell thing to say to our guest!""

""Excuse me?""

""I know I shouldn''t expect much from you Hiei, but you couldn''t even muster a simple hello! And besides-- you have no room to talk about egos in the first place! Of all the despicable, low life--""

Hiei glanced lazily at her. ""I''m sorry....were you talking?""

Botan stared at him for a few seconds before she let out and exasperated scream. 

""You little jerk! You''re just jealous that you aren''t half the man that Nero is!""

Hiei rolled his eyes. ""Listen, LOVE,"" he said, mimicking Nero''s slight accent whilst saying love.

Botan''s face flushed with anger.

""I''ve seen the types you hang out with, like Nero, in your Reikai palace,"" he paused as a smirk played on his lips. ""I''m the ONLY man you''ve ever met."" (1)

SMACK!!

Silence filled the room. Hiei stared at her, amazed anyone would have the nerve to smack him. He gingerly raised his hand to touch his cheek, where a bright red hand print was etched. 

As Botan looked at a wide-eyed Hiei, she almost felt guilty for smacking him...""H-Hiei?""

""You little witch.""

Almost. Botan''s face turned bright red and with a final, ""Ooh!"" she huffed out the room muttering things like, ""Jerk."" and ""..of all the nerve.."" and ""..thrown in Reikai prison!""

Hiei followed suit and marched out of the room. Everyone winced as they heard the door slam behind him.

Keiko sighed. ""Poor Hiei.""

""What''d ya mean ''poor Hiei''!"" Kuwabara cried. ""He deserved that!""

Keiko frowned. ""No you baka! I mean I think he''s jealous of Nero, because Botan likes him!""

Kuwabara looked puzzled. ""I like Nero too.""

""Uh...""

Genkai rolled her eyes. ""Don''t worry if he doesn''t quite understand Keiko."" That being said, she left, closely followed by Shizuru who was dragging Kuwabara by the ear.

""Ow! Ow! Shizuru! Let go!""

Keiko chuckled and turned to follow, but was stopped by Koenma. 

""Keiko could you do me a favor? Everyone left so quickly I didn''t get to explain much.""

""Uh...yeah, sure.""

""Tell Kurama to transfer to your school and to get Nero and Hiei signed up as well.""

Keiko sweatdropped. ""Erm....why?""

""Well Kurama would always be separated from you guys - and that''s difficult during a mission. And I don''t want Nero hanging around in my office all day!""

""Oh, well, what about Hiei?""

Koenma scratched his chin thoughtfully. ""I guess he wouldn''t have to. It just might be easier so we don''t have to go out and find him all the time.""

Keiko nodded. ""Hey Koenma...will Botan be going to school with us too?""

Koenma looked at her carefully before replying. ""Yes..."" he said slowly.

Keiko let a squeal of delight. She was so excited that her bubbly blue-haired friend would be going to school with her.

Koenma blinked and tapped his ear, making sure he could still hear properly.

""Um....good luck then?""

Keiko nodded quickly and headed for the door. When her hand reached the handle, she remembered something. She turned to face Koenma. ""Koenma?""

""Yes?""

""What''s the mission?""

He smiled mischievously. ""You''ll see.""

Keiko nodded slowly. His face was so cute like that...it highlighted his pretty, gold eyes and --

""Keiko?""

Keiko laughed nervously, blushing. ""S-Sorry...""

She hurried through the door. ''Impure thoughts! Impure thoughts!'' she thought, cursing herself. Then she shrugged, ''Oh well, I''m a teenaged girl -- can''t stop it all the time!''

  
  


**At the Mall** 

  
  


Nero distractedly sucked on the straw of his Orange Julius.

Kurama noticed Nero was in his own little world of thought. And he was pretty sure he knew what about. ""Don''t worry about Hiei, he''s not the easiest person to get close to.""

Yusuke laughed. ""Yeah, there''s a wall there."" (2)

Kurama elbowed him in the ribs.

""Ow! What was that--""

""We''re trying to get him to like Hiei, remember?!"" 

""Oh...right, sorry.""

""Nero laughed. ""Don''t worry, I wasn''t offended by him. Kinda reminds me of me actually...."" he paused to chew on his straw some more. ""Was that Botan telling him off when we left?""

Kurama sighed. ""It was.""

""Botan''s the only one who ever dares to tell Hiei off."" Yusuke laughed. ""He doesn''t like it.""

Nero looked slightly confused.

""Hiei grew up mostly by himself, so he isn''t used to people telling him what is right and wrong."" Kurama explained. ""Actually...a few times he''s even listened to her. Sort of...""

Nero nodded in understanding. ""I see...""

Suddenly Kurama''s cell phone started ringing inside his pocket. ""Excuse me."" he said as he reached in his pocket to pull it out. ""Hello?""

A burdened look passed over Kurama''s face. ""Mm-hm....alright. Hiei isn''t with me though.....yes I know, but I don''t have time so why don''t you tell him--""

Kurama held the phone away from his ear and Yusuke and Nero could hear Keiko''s voice. 

""WHAT?!?!? ARE YOU INSANE, HE''LL CUT ME IN A MILLION PIECES FOR EVEN SUGGESTING IT!?!?! KURAMA! KURAMA!""

Kurama nervously put the phone back to his ear. ""Keiko, please! Tell him I told you to ask him about school....besides he knows what Yusuke would do to him if he did anything anyways............Thank you Keiko! Bye!""

""May I ask what that was all about?"" Nero questioned casually.

Kurama sighed, smiling a little. ""How do you feel about going to school for once? In Yusuke''s school as a matter of fact?""

""I don''t know if even you could handle school."" Yusuke said, a pout in his voice. ""It really, REALLY, sucks.""

Nero folded his arms. ""I''m Captain Nero Silver mate. I can handle times tables.""

Kurama sweatdropped. ""Well...""

Yusuke laughed. ""That''s elementary school dude, now you''ll be learning algebraic equations!"" he said continuing to laugh.

Nero calmly walked over to Yusuke and pushed him in a trash can. He looked at Kurama. ""Shall we?""

  
  


--------------------------------------------------------- 

Sherkoni - I don''t know if this will be a HieiBotan, or BotanOC...or maybe HieiKeiko (you''ll understand in later chapters) so tell me which one you would prefer, or if you want a different one speak up - I love alternate pairings! 

1- That line was actually from Sinbad! ^^;;

2 - Remember on Emperor''s Groove and the big bodyguard dude, talks to the squirrel, and he says just that? Yeah, had to put that in, that''s the funniest part of the movie!


	3. Getting Ready for School

Sherkoni - Well hello minna-san!

Everyone - Why hello Sherkoni!

Sherkoni - Heh, heh just joking. Okay so this will definitely be a HieixBotan fic. O o;; You guys sure make your point known.

Fuyu no Okami - Hey thanks! And looks like this will be a HB, ne?

Anime Lover - I know, gotta love Jack Sparrow! POTC rox!

Mallory and Ashley - Thank you! Here is your update!

Skitzo-phrenick - Oh yeah...that is his name, huh? ^^;; Thank you much, and that isn't a half bad idea *ponders a long time before she realizes she's still talking to you* Rock on!

Kagome - *hands her a hieibotan plushie* This will be a HB! No worries!

--------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 2

Getting Ready for School

Keiko walked timidly up to Hiei's usual tree. "H-Hiei?"

There was no response, so she walked up to the tree and looked up. Sure enough, there was Hiei lazily slumped on one of the branches.

That jerk! Is he ignoring me? Keiko thought. "Hiei!" she called again. Still no answer. 

Keiko stomped her foot in annoyance. Then she spotted an acorn on the ground. She giggled evilly and picked it up. Taking careful aim, she threw it at his head. It looked like the perfect shot, and it was about to hit him square in the Jagan, when his hand lazily flit up and caught it.

Keiko gaped at him.

"What do you want Yukimura?"

"Um...well, I have to ask you...or um, tell you....Koenma sent me - and Kurama too! But....oh and Yusuke..." stuttered a still shaken Keiko.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I'd like to still be young when I get done ignoring you."

Keiko flushed in embarrassment. "Look. You have to sign up for school, okay!"

Hiei snorted. "Yeah, okay," he said sarcastically.

"Seriously Hiei."

"What ever gave you the idea that I wasn't serious?"

Keiko folded her arms and prepared to walk away. "Fine, more time for Nero to spend with Botan..alone.."

Hiei's eyes snapped to Keiko's retreating form. Then quietly, almost unsure he said, "Botan doesn't go to school."

"She does now...."

Hiei could only stare with his mouth open as Keiko left. Damn, he thought.

Then he quickly jumped off the branch, heading to Kurama's house.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Already done."

"What?"

"Like I said, I already signed you up."

Hiei just stared. No wonder he one so many battles....he was really on top of things.

Hiei shrugged. "See you Monday I guess..." he said, preparing to descend out the window.

Kurama stopped him, grabbing his arm. "Wait Hiei, so you have all your stuff?"

Hiei gave him a blank stare.

"You know, books, pencil, notebook, school clothes?" (AN: In this story, Yusuke's school doesn't have uniforms! ^_^)

Another blank stare.

"What? You didn't honestly think you could wear your usual fighting uniform to school, did you?"

Hiei looked down and tapped his foot, as if thinking about something. "What's the difference between normal clothes and school clothes?"

"Well..." Kurama thought best how to describe this. "At school, with teens, you wear a different STYLE of clothing..."

Hiei motioned Kurama to keep going. "Example?"

"How the bloody hell do humans walk in these things!" Nero exclaimed bursting in the room. He had on a white sleeveless shirt, with dark maroon leather pants - they matched his bandana. A cool fang necklace hung around his neck.

Nero's face screwed up as he concentrated on walking. "It's like I've got gold wrapped around my legs! Damn..."

Hiei was staring at him as if he had just grown another head. "Holy sh-" he paused looking at Kurama's scolding look, meaning his mother was in the house. "Er...holy spit."

Kurama turned back to look at Nero. "I think it suits you," he said nodding approvingly.

Hiei suddenly cracked up, laughing mercilessly. "Kurama!" (Burst of laughter) "Do you honestly expect people to NOT-" (Another spurt of laughter) "laugh at him?" (A whole minute of laugher) "He looks like he's wearing-" (after glancing at Nero's pants, busted up again) "a coke bottle!"

Nero scowled. "Look mate, I don't like it anymore than you do. But this is normal for human teenagers."

Hiei just smirked, laughing inwardly. "Okay - whatever floats your boat, MATE. But you couldn't pay me enough money to wear something like that."

"Hiei, not every outfit is like that you-"

DING! DONG!

"Who in the world..." Kurama muttered.

They could hear voices downstairs, and then a pattering of feet on the stairs.

Suddenly Botan bounded through the door, nearly flooring an already unstable Nero. "Oops sorry....Wow!" she gasped. "You look really good Nero!"

Nero grinned and modeled his outfit for her. "Ya think?"

She giggled. "Yeah, of course! You're sure to turn heads at school on Monday!"

Struggling to walk normal, Nero walked to the door. "Unfortunately, this is my only outfit. So if you'll excuse me, I need to head to the mall!" he said with a salute.

Botan laughed and waved. "Shopaholic!" she called teasingly. Then she spotted Hiei.

"What are you doing here Hiei?"

"He's discussing school with me," Kurama supplied helpfully.

Botan's eyes widened. "You're going to school now too, Hiei?"

Hiei bit back his usual cold retort, and managed to nod instead.

Botan gaped for a minute, amazed at his odd behavior, absently swinging her hand for the doorknob. "Well I guess I'll just go then......aaah! Ow..." 

She had meant to grab the doorknob, but she had missed and tumbled to the ground. 

Botan's POV

Ouch...that was embarrassing. 

Suddenly a firm hand grasped my wrist, cool and rough on the outside, but I could feel the fire burning underneath of it. I found my cheeks growing red from it's touch. 

Hiei. 

He pulled me up quickly, I expected my arm to be ripped out of it's socket, but he was surprisingly very gentle - for how much strength he had.

I thought Hiei was actually being nice, and helping me up until he slammed my hand on the doorknob. Well to Kurama, it probably looked like he slammed it, but he actually had three of his fingers on the bottom, so I didn't feel the impact. They quickly slid out, brushing across my palm.

I looked at him, to find he was looking at me. I tried to read his deep crimson eyes, but before I could he put on his usual mask and smirked at me. "Stupid ferry onna. Needs someone else to direct her to the doorknob."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Oh for pete's sake Hiei, be nice for once."

I frowned. He WAS nice for a minute, wasn't he? Had I imagined his intense grip, gentleness and smooth touch? 

I gulped. Or maybe he really did all those things.... and I was just reacting to it weirdly. I shook my head, these were just normal young girl emotions. Hiei was very attractive, it wasn't just me. I certainly didn't like Hiei, I just liked Hiei's body.... oh great, now I sound like a pervert.

Realizing I had been silent for awhile, I decided to compose whatever dignity I had left. "I have a name you know!"

Hiei shrugged carelessly, and went to the open window. "Later Kurama." he said, than glanced at me before jumping off, "Onna."

Normal POV

One Hour Later

Hiei took a deep breath and knocked on Keiko's door. I can't believe I am doing this, he thought.

Keiko answered the door. "Hiei? What are you doing here?"

Hiei shifted uneasily. "Well I don't have any clothes for school....and well, you would know what to wear...and um, I was wondering-"

Keiko let out a shriek of delight and wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck. "Of course I'll take you shopping!"

"K-Keiko.."Hiei gasped.

"Yes?"

"You're choking me."

---------------------------------------------------------- 

Sherkoni - I hope that wasn't too short, but it is so late and I can't finish the whole shopping thing. 

Peace and thank you for the reviews! Rock on!


	4. Hiei's New Outfit

Sherkoni - Hey everyone! That was a faster update than I thought! Good news for you right?

Jewel_of Light - Hey thanks for looking at my picture, I'm glad you like the story - even though this is the chapter the pic goes with! ^^;; I probably will post it up at Fanart Central, I just haven't gotten around to it.

Sugar-Crazy-Fox - *sweatdrops* I know, after I read your review I went back through my story and I was like, what the hell! Hiei would never laugh that much (or even at all) ! But I figured out it's cuz I haven't watched YYH for awhile and I've been watching Inuyasha - a lot! So I was making Hiei and Keiko act like Inu and Kagome..... whoops! So sorry, I'll try to make them more in character!

Someone in the desert - o O;; Holy shit. I had no idea - that's creepy. Sorry, I so did not name Nero after some Roman head case! *pauses, then laughs* It is pretty funny though, thanks for telling me!

Phatasy is my only reality - Um...okay - yeah! Rock on! *laughs too* o O;;

Shiro Ryu - *salutes* Yes ma'am! Here is your update! Peace!

Kaorus Raven Hair - *eyes water up* Thank you so much! You made me feel so good! That's why I decided to update, instead of going to the movies with my friends to day! I love you man!

Hieiandbotan4ever - Whoa, sorry I forgot to include you last time -totally slipped my mind! But thanks, and this IS a HB!

Sherkoni - And no matter what happens in this chapter, this is still a HIEIXBOTAN fic! Okay, just so we're all on the same page...

-------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 3 

Hiei's New Outfit

"Why do so MANY humans come here?" Hiei asked Keiko, apparently annoyed.

"Shopping is a very fun activity, and it is also an essential activity."

Hiei just rolled his eyes.

Soon they came to a men's department store. Keiko grabbed Hiei's arm and dragged him inside.

"C'mon, you don't get new clothes by staring at the store!" Keiko said giggling. She was obviously enjoying herself.

Hiei groaned. This was going to be hell and back.

*-*--*-* 5 Minutes Later *-*--*-*

Hiei groaned under the weight of all the clothes that were being piled unto his arm.

The sales lady came by looking at Hiei weirdly. Hiei growled at her to make sure she kept her distance. The lady backed away and whispered (but of course Hiei could hear her), "Does that young man need help?"

Keiko waved her hand, dismissing the idea. "Of course not!" she said, then giggled. "This is just his first time shopping!"

If Hiei could've moved his arms, he would've strangled her right then and there.

"Oh okay," the woman said sweetly and walked away.

After piling one more shirt unto him, Keiko pushed Hiei towards the dressing room. "Alright, let me see the clothes." she said holding out her arms.

Hiei eyed her uncertainly, he himself was struggling to hold all these clothes, she'd topple over. "Alright, here you go."

Hiei smirked dumping the large pile in her arms. Keiko held it easy and motioned him to a dressing room.

Hiei gaped. This girl was really skilled in the art of shopping.

"Let's see..."Keiko murmured, setting the clothes down on a nearby chair. "Let's try these first!"she said shoving them at Hiei and pushing him into a dressing room.

"Ready for the next ones?" Keiko called.

"How fast do you expect me to get dressed! I haven't even tried on the first pair of pants!" Hiei exclaimed from behind the closed doors.

*-*----*--* One Hour Later *-*--*--

Hiei finally emerged from the dressing room, exhausted. How did girls do this every day? 

He had gotten about 3 pairs of jeans, of few black cargos and new shoes. With that he had gotten about 7 shirts to match his pants - AND, matching bandannas, Keiko's superb idea of course. ("You'll match, it'll be so cute!")

Keiko scooped up the clothes and turned to go pay for them.

"Finally..." Hiei muttered.

Suddenly, Keiko gasped. "Hiei! We haven't gotten you a first day outfit!"

"Excuse me?"

"You need a really killer outfit on the first day!"

Hiei scowled. "I'll use something I already have." he strained out.

"Oh no, that won't do!" Keiko said. She dumped his clothes on the counter. "Ring these up, will you? We'll be back in a second with one more thing."

The sales lady nodded uncertainly.

Keiko pushed Hiei towards a new rack. "C'mon - and you're showing me this one, instead of just saying that it fits alright!"

"Keiko, please...." Hiei whimpered. Sad really, but he was on the verge of begging.

After many random clothes flying and complaints from Hiei, Keiko examined his new outfit.

He had on a sleek, figure flattering collar shirt. It was black and hung tightly to his muscular torso, the sleeves came down to his knuckles. And (thanks to Keiko) the first few buttons were left undone.

His pants were black leather, tight, with two belts hanging loosely on his hips. The pants went over his new black boots, with a silver chain strap on them. (Think Yami's pants on Yu-Gi-Oh during Battle City)

A few girls who had been in there as long as Keiko and Hiei, whistled and let out a few cat calls.

"That one's the killer!"

"Lookin' sleek!"

Hiei blushed, glaring at Keiko. "Can we leave now!" he hissed.

"Of course!" she said, gathering up her bags. Then she turned to the sales lady. "Did you ring this one in too?"

She nodded. "I added it your price!"

"Thanks!" Keiko said waving, then she locked on to Hiei's arm, and pulled him out of the store.

"K-Keiko?" Hiei said a little nervously. "I have to change..."

"Don't worry, they added the price to my credit card!"

"Whatever, I want my old clothes back...."

Keiko giggled. "I threw them away!"

Hiei ripped his arm out of Keiko's. "YOU WHAT?!?!!"

"I threw them away."

"You moron! Now I have to wear this for the rest of the day!" Hiei cried, enraged.

"Exactly!"

Hiei glared at Keiko, he opened his mouth to say something, but was bumped by a young girl.

The girl glanced up. When she saw Hiei, a flirty smile spread over her face. "Hey, stud."

Hiei's cheeks turned as red as his eyes. "I-I....um...." he stuttered, starting to back up.

The girl shrugged and giggled, walking away.

Hiei let out a sigh of relief. "I'm leaving. I don't need your help anymore."

"Ya know, if you want Botan to like you, you have to have more intuition around girls who flirt with you." Keiko said at a retreating Hiei.

He whirled around. "Why the hell would I want Botan to like me?!" he said, a little too quickly.

Keiko just smirked.

Hiei shifted his foot uneasily. "So...how are you supposed to act anyway?"

Keiko put her finger to her chin, thinking. "Well you could start by acting confident, not embarrassed. And smile if they smile at you."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Uh..."

A punk looking girl past with two of her friends. Hiei was going to let her pass, but when the girl looked at him she smiled. 

"Hey." she said.

Hiei smiled slightly. "Hello." he said, cooly and calmly.

"I don't think I've seen you around before," she said walking over to him.

Hiei threw Keiko a few 'now what?' glares. 'Just be nice, and act cool!' she mouthed.

Hiei rolled his eyes. Easy for her to say....

"I don't come to this mall much." he said, speaking in a light tone. "Not a big shopping fan."

The girl smiled. "I know how you feel. Is that your girlfriend?" she said motioning to Keiko.

A smirk landed on Hiei's lips, as he lightly shook his head. "No."

"Good." the girl said moving in closer, then she paused. "You smell good."

"T-Thanks..." he muttered. He was getting really uncomfortable. What right did she have to smell him in the first place? This was getting really annoying, letting girls have the upper hand. If anyone should be making anyone blush, it should be him. Well, with the exception of Botan...... 

Hiei mentally slapped himself, now his inner thoughts were getting the upper hand too.....great.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the girl put her hand on his chest. "See ya later, Hades."

Hades? What a dumb nickname.... However, she was not walking away thinking she had control over him. Hiei gently leaned down and kissed her cheek. "See ya."

She blushed like crazy and walked briskly away, touching her cheek.

Keiko sweatdropped. "Uh...Hiei? That was a bit...bold. Don't you think?"

He shrugged. "No."

  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

  
  


Hiei and Keiko walked in to Kurama's room, holding about five shopping bags.

Nero was the first to notice, and glanced up to greet them. "Nice threads Hiei!"

Hiei got a bewildered look on his face. "I'm not wearing threads."

Nero nodded. "I know. Why do I say this Kurama?"

Kurama laughed. "It's like saying, cool outfit."

"Ah....yes, of course." Nero said smiling.

Keiko dropped the bags she was carrying on Kurama's bed. "You'll have to keep these in your room Kurama. Seeing as Hiei doesn't have a house..."

Hiei followed suit and dumped his bags on Kurama's bed. "I'm leaving-"

"You sure you don't want to stay at my place?" Kurama interrupted.

Hiei looked up, annoyed. "What do you-" He stopped in mid sentence, and enormous blush covering his face. He had caught a glimpse of Botan who had been staring at him since he came in.

"What's your problem?" he said, sounding mostly mad - but you could hear the anxiousness in his voice.

Botan blushed furiously, snapping out of her daze. "Nothing! Geez, don't bite my head off!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "You were staring at me for nothing?"

Nero grinned. "I think she liked your new look, mate. Aye, love?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Botan's shoulders.

Botan jumped at his touch. "Your hand is cold," she said softly, looking at Nero.

Hiei scoffed, rolling his eyes as he huffed out of the room.

Kurama and Keiko sweatdropped. "Yeah, well....I gotta go. See ya Monday Botan!" Keiko said quickly, giving a short wave.

Botan hopped up. "Er- I'll go with you Keiko!"

The two girls left the room, and Kurama and Nero were silent until they heard the door shut downstairs.

Kurama sighed.

Nero flopped down on the bed. "This'll be an interesting week...."

----------------------------------------- 

Sherkoni - Another chapter completed! And I drew a picture for this chapter! Go to fanartcentral .com, and look under artists - then Sherkoni. It's when Hiei gets his new outfit. His hair looks sloppy, and Keiko....well she doesn't really look like Keiko, but check it out!

If you're too lazy, just tell me you want it in a review and I will e-mail it too you! (That's what I'd do! ^_^)

Preview: It's school time finally, and the punk girl shows up again. Does Botan have a problem with someone calling her man Hades? Find out next time on Yu Yu Hakusho! (Always wanted to say that!)


	5. Heya Hades!

Sherkoni - I really, REALLY, need to work on White Rose. But I am having a brain freeze...like no creative flow - I don't know what should happen next! ;_; Alright, you probably don't care....

Moonlight Goddess - *bows* Thank you, I try to be funny. (Usually it doesn't work....)

Hieiandbotan2ever - Yay! Thank you for looking at my picture, definitely not my best work, but at least decent. Keep reviewing, you rock!

Phatasy is my only reality - I still have no idea what's funny...my story - or something else. O o;;

But, laugh on! Can I call you laughadon?? Sweet burger.

Mallory - Hey, you're cool. I'm glad you're even reviewing more than once! Thanks again!

Randomperson - Did you get the pic? Whateva, and I hope my story improves your outlook on HB's! Matte! I haven't thought about Kurama....any suggestions?

Skitzo-phrenick - Well here is your update, so I can still walk and play basketball later! ^_^ Oh and you have reviewed more than enough to deserve a Botan plushie! *hands her a gigantic one*

Digiqueen-Sinceramon- Thank you much! And I read your HB fic, it was good! Peace out!

  
  


Sherkoni - Alright -finally- on to the story. If you don't read the reviewer reply's, or you only read your own (guilty as charged ^^o) Then, read randomperson's....what should I do about Kurama, pairing wise?

------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 4

"Heya Hades!"

  
  


**At the bus stop**

Nero yawned. "So we wait for the bus everyday like this?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yep."

Nero shrugged. "I'll enjoy walking more," he said, before stuffing his hands in his pockets and taking off down the sidewalk.

Shizuru started after him. "I'll join you!"

Together they walked down the sidewalk, chatting idly.

Botan sighed deeply.

Hiei made a odd sound in his throat.

Botan glared at him. "WHAT is your PROBLEM!"

"Excuse me, I didn't know I had the right to remain silent." Hiei countered in a dangerous voice. "Next time if I'm not absolutely silent, I'll remember to be a good thirty feet away from you!"

"Oh, don't give me that load of crap!" Botan said, shooting him a dirty look. "You've been that way towards Nero since he got here!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Poor Nero."

"You think just because you're a demon you can intimidate and command everyone else!" Botan cried, now in Hiei's face. "You don't see Kurama with such a cruddy attitude!"

"Neither Kurama, Nero or YOU know what I've been through!"

Botan was surprised at this more emotional answer. "I would if you'd just talk to me," she said softly.

Hiei had never looked at her more murderously. Fire blazed in his eyes. "Forget it!" he shouted.

"Fine!" she shouted back, fighting back her tears. She couldn't tell if it was sympathy for Hiei, or if she was offended by his harsh words.

The bus finally arrived, Kurama, Keiko, Yusuke and Kuwabara loaded silently. Botan got on next, shortly followed by Hiei.

Botan could feel Hiei's angry glare on her back. Why did she care so much that he was mad at her?

Hiei's POV

I glared angrily at Botan's back. I hated her. Every damn time! I don't know how she does it, but she always manages to crack right through my emotional barrier and make me reveal what I don't want revealed.

Why was she caring for my well-being anyway? It's not like it's any of her business.

I sighed. But yet again, I had blurted something about me feeling sorry for myself (which I don't) or something along those lines, and didn't even realize it. I was sick of this feeling, and I was sick of feeling my emotions right on the tip of my skin, easily to be exposed.

I had to get away from her. As soon as this mission was over, I was going to Makai for as long as possible - clear from her ability to manipulate me any way she liked. 

Suddenly I felt a hand on my forearm.

"Hiei! I can't believe you go to my school! Here, take a seat." the same girl from the mall was pointing to the space by her.

I growled. I was not in the mood for annoying ningens of the opposite gender.

Then I glance up at Botan, who had turned around to look at me suspiciously. 

"Thanks." I replied, keeping my glare on Botan, before she turned around, obviously losing interest.

I plopped roughly down next to the girl. I exhaled slowly, running a hand through my hair, this was not going to be an enjoyable day.

"Wow, when you do that, your hair looks even cooler, Hades," the girl said. I had just realized her face was inches from mine.

Then (without permission I might add) she reached up and felt my hair. "OH MY GOSH!!" she cried, making the whole bus turn to look at us. "Your hair is so soft! I thought it would be rough and ratty, but it is totally silky!"

I shrunk into the seat as far as I could go, then snapped at a kid who was staring at me. "Bug off punk."

I could hear Yusuke laughing, I reminded myself to do bodily harm to him later.

The girl leaned down, like I was doing. "My name is Krysta by the way."

"Hn."

She started talking about her interests and such, so I was rapidly losing interest and I was soon absorbed in my own thoughts. However, I was quickly shaken back to reality when I felt a hand on my leg.

"Your pants are so cool...."

Still in a half daze, I didn't think before I shouted. "Get your hand off my pants!"

A couple of people snickered, getting the wrong idea entirely. I blushed, counting seconds until I could get off the bus.

Krysta giggled. "We're already getting a reputation Hades!"

I rolled my eyes. "Perfect..." I muttered.

Finally the bus got to the school and I was the first one off. Yusuke and Kurama soon caught up to me.

"Already starting on the ladies Hiei?" Yusuke said laughing.

I punched him in the gut, not joking at all. I had a way too pissy morning to be messed with.

Yusuke clutched his gut. "Remind me to never joke with you!" he gasped.

Kurama gave me a stern look. "Hiei..."

Botan and Keiko brushed by us.

"See you in class guys!" Keiko said.

"See you then." Kurama said.

"Bye!" Botan said. "Good luck with your classes, HADES." Botan had almost sounded disgusted when she forced out my nickname.

I kept silent. Krysta had never shouted my nickname. Had she been listening to us?

  
  


!*!*!*!*!*!*! Science Class !*!*!*!*!*!*!

Normal POV

Hiei and Botan were sharing a table, due to seating assignments of course. It was about 5 minutes into class and they were already getting a lecture on plants.

Hiei kept his eyes glued to his paper, occasionally scribbling down something. 

Botan wrote good notes, but found herself absently stealing glances at the fire demon sitting next to her. Something had been bugging her ever since the bus ride.....

Suddenly Hiei felt something near his head, he didn't look up but twitched slightly. Because of his jagan, he saw Botan hurriedly bring her hand back to her side. He looked up at her weirdly.

"Were you.....feeling my hair?"

Botan blushed. "What? Oh, um....no." 

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Botan said frowning. "I really wasn't! Why would I want to know if your hair really was silky?" She blushed, whoops. "Oh just bug off!" she said awkwardly.

Hiei narrowed his eyes, and turned his attention back to his paper.

After a few seconds, Botan spoke again. "Hiei?"

Hiei glanced up at her.

Seeing he wasn't going to say anything, she continued. "I'm really sorry about earlier today. I didn't mean to pry or anything. And I'm sorry I always snap at you about Nero....I don't really know why I do that actually....I just - well, I'm really sorry Hiei."

Hiei stared at her for a second. His eyes slowly softened, his expression still blank. He kept staring at her.

Botan sighed. What did she expect? An apology back?

Suddenly the teacher stood by their desk. "Would you two love birds like to join the rest of the class?" The class fell silent.

Hiei's eyes flickered. Botan could tell he knew the whole class was looking at them.

"I'm sorry too, Botan," he said softly.

Botan was speechless. That was a big move for Hiei, not only did he apologize, he did so in front of the whole class. But that wasn't the biggest thing....

"Well as touching as that was-" the teacher started, but was cut off by Botan who simultaneously flung her arms around Hiei. 

"You used my name!"

Hiei blushed and shoved her off him. "Don't embarrass me onna." he said gruffly, but Botan could see a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

  
  


*-*-*-* At Lunch *-*-*-*

Nero found his way over to the lunch table Yusuke was sitting on. 

"Hey Nero!" a girl called, causing her whole table to erupt in giggles.

"Good morning girls!" he said sauntering past their table, brushing a hand across a girls shoulder, causing a whole other round of giggles and the one girl to shreik.

He chuckled. Ningen girls....they were another species all together.

When he got to the table he found that Koenma was there also.

"Finally, you're here Nero. I am now going to tell you what your mission is."

-------------------------------------------------- 

Sherkoni - Dun, dun, dun! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review - you all rock!

Joy 4M Sherkoni


	6. Botan Get's Drunk

Sherkoni - I have a cold, and it sucks, and-- *sneezes and coughs horribly* Aaaahh....*looks at keyboard* Eeeewww.....

Hieiandbotan4ever - Thanks, so glad you like it! And I really think Hiei's hair is soft....if only I could travel to anime world to find out...;_;

Digiqueen-Sinceramon - No prob., I like your story, I enjoyed reading it! And...I'm one of your favorite authors? *gets all weird, like she just won an award* THANK YOU!! And I am even more happy that you like my story, this particularly long chapter is dedicated to you!

Moonlight Goddess - Aw, thanks! They're one of mine too, remind me of Vegeta and Bulma.

Mallory - Thank you very much! She is annoying isn't she? And I based her off of this girl from my school...O_o;;

phatasy is my only reality - Er...well I am definitely glad you are not crazy, just insane - like most of us here at ff.net! ^^;; JK!

Skitzo-phrenick - Um....well...I AM SO SORRY! I feel really stupid, you're one of my favorite reviewers and now I probably scared you off! ^^o I'm really sorry if you are a guy and I offended you, I think I jumped to conclusions cuz you wanted a Botan plushie. My bad! Sorry again, you rock, cuz you still called me a good writer! ^_~ Peace!

--------------------------------------------------------- 

"Well?" Yusuke said impatiently.

"Okay, here's the run down." Koenma said, "There are a small group of demons who are disguised as humans, posing as gang members. They have been gambling, robbing, raping, stealing, hijacking, and every other thing you can think of! And no one is stopping them because they are demons! Now then, all of you will go in as members of other gangs to their parties and such so you can find out when their next big heist will be so you can stop them before they do it! Comprende?" 

"How will we know where their parties are?" Kurama asked.

"Well I know there is one at Roxie's tonight and one at the Delahour Mansion tonight." Koenma said thoughtfully. "After that I expect you to get invitations!"

"Uh-huh, well who of us is going?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma gave a rueful shrug. "Well, you get let into parties easier if you're a punk with a hot date, so I was thinking Hiei and Botan."

Hiei scowled at Koenma. "Are you insane? Why not Yusuke and Keiko? They are already a couple anyway, and they fit the description!"

Koenma rolled his eyes. "I know that Hiei, that's why they are going to Roxie's. But I guess I could send Yukina and Kuwabara to Delahour instead."

Hiei sighed with relief. Then reality dawned on him, a gang, a group of perverted partiers and the big idiot all in one small room. Did he really want to put his little sister in the middle of that? No.

"Actually, I think Botan and I should do it..." Hiei mumbled.

Koenma raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Okay. 'Sup to you I guess. The party's tonight at 8, Delahour Mansion."

"Hn," was the only reply he gave and quickly brushed out of the lunchroom.

"Koenma!" Botan whined. "Hiei? I mean, honestly, Hiei?"

Koenma blinked. "What's wrong with him?"

Botan sighed. "Nothing, he's just a tad....um, how to say this...anti-social. Not really your type of party-animal."

Koenma laughed. "Don't try to get out of it, Botan!" he joked, "All he'll be doing is talking with the gang, he won't need to be partying."

Botan pouted. "So I have to party by myself?"

"Well, no. You could stand around by yourself too."

Botan groaned.

^_~

Hiei and Botan pulled up to a large mansion, booming with noise. They were driving a tiny, silver Ferrari, courtesy of the Prince of Reikai. 

"I don't want to stay here very long, so don't become attached to anyone." Hiei said bluntly.

"Oh, right....who'll I become attached to, my drink?" Botan said sarcastically. "Darn it all, we were going to get really close tonight!"

Hiei rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like, "Stupid onna..."

They walked up to the door, Botan in front. She had let her hand down for the occasion, covering her bare shoulders - she was wearing a leather tube top and faded, ripped jeans with black boots, Hiei wearing the same outfit he wore that day to school (AN: The one he bought with Keiko!), only with a leather jacket and more accessories added to the ensemble. 

As they walked up the steps, Botan could feel Hiei's hot gaze on her back. She turned around sharply. "What are you looking at?"

Hiei scowled. "Not you."

Botan rolled her eyes. "Oh, you must have been looking at the angel behind me," she said sarcastically, seeing as they were the only two outside.

Hiei snorted. "Please, angels are ugly."

"Angel's aren't ugly, not like you've ever seen-" Botan started to counter.

But Hiei interrupted her sentence and pushed past her to the door. "I don't know why you're worried about it - you're no angel."

Botan just watched him walk inside. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't figure out if that was a compliment or an insult.

Botan's POV

Stupid Hiei, I could never understand him. Just when I think I'm close to a break-through, he totally changes direction again! Well it's not like I care how Hiei thinks anyway. Right?

Suddenly I realized I was standing outside like an idiot, and Hiei had already left me!

Quickly I hurried inside, the noise was overwhelming and there were tons of people. I could hardly think straight, I'd never find Hiei. Not like it mattered, Hiei was already gone - I couldn't see him anywhere.

Hiei's POV

Where would this so called gang be anyway. Towards the back of the house there was a room with two bulky men standing on the outside of it, that had to be it.

As I got nearer, I could tell they weren't demons, but I could still sense a demon aura. 

When I got to the door, the bigger of the two men sneered at me.

"This area's off limits half-pint."

I growled, but kept my temper in check. 

"I need to talk to your boss."

He just laughed. "Yeah right, like I'd let you in. You probably don't even know what a street fight is, and the Tiluka's are only consisted of the strong!"

I smirked, partly because he just let slip the gang's name, and because he wouldn't last two seconds in a Makai brawl. 

I paused only for a second before knocking him in the gut, causing him to go unconscious. I was about to demand to the other one that I be taken in, when I heard a very loud laugh coming from the party. A very familiar laugh....my heart caught in my throat - Botan.

The other man whimpered slightly, and I realized I had clenched my fist. "Tell your boss..." I thought for a moment, I couldn't say my name. Sure I was one of the strongest demons in the Makai, but I made a note of never getting well known. But I did know who was well known..... Kurama would kill me. "...that Youko calls."

Leaving the man gaping after me I hurried into the living room. 

Everyone was crowded around in the middle of the room. Nervously I pushed my way through everyone till I got to the center. When I saw what was making everyone gather I about passed out on the spot. 

There was Botan, dancing like there was no tomorrow on top of a coffee table.

"Shit..." I cursed.

She swung her hips from side to side, and paused to wink and smile every now and then. Her long blue hair flipping all over the place as she laughed.

"Botan!" I yelled in annoyance.

She seemed completely oblivious to the fact I had even spoken.

Furious, I jumped up on the table and grabbed her from behind.

"Hey! Wait your turn man!"

"Yeah, let the lady dance!"

"I'm so sorry - you'll have to find another way to soothe your perverted, disgusting, human cravings," I retorted, hopping down with Botan.

Normal POV

Everyone was so drunk, they completely missed the human bit in his sentence.

"Hey, I was having fun!" Botan whined, tugging on his arm. "Let go!"

Hiei growled in annoyance, he wasn't getting anywhere. Without a second thought, he picked her up like a sack of potatoes and swung her over his shoulder.

"Wheeee!"

When they made it outside, Hiei set her down.

"Stay here." he said, turning to go to the car so he could set her seat down. He was hoping she'd sleep the whole way home.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried.

Hiei spun around, alarmed. "What?!"

"Shizuru was right!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Wha-"

"You have a fabulous ass!"

Hiei blushed considerably before stomping over to her, scooping her up and throwing her into the car. Once he was in the driver's seat he turned on the car, grumbling to himself. "It's really bad to get yourself drunk you know."

She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I'm sorry you can't realize..."

"Realize what?"

"That I'm NOT drunk silly!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "And I'm marrying Kuwabara...."

"Really?! I love weddings!"

"I'm not marrying Kuwabara!"

"Oh, that's a shame. I really wanted to go to a wedding....I have a great idea!"

Hiei kept silent.

"C'mon, guess what my great idea is!"

"What?" Hiei ground out.

"WE SHOULD GET MARRIED!!!" 

Hiei almost drove off the rode, barely missing a sign. Mostly because she screamed right in his ear, but partly at the idea of ever marrying Botan.

"Whoa - you're a crazy driver!" Botan said laughing hysterically. Slowly, she went quiet again. "Hey Hiei?"

"Hn."

She crawled up on her knees and leaned towards Hiei, so her head was practically resting on his shoulder. "Can I kiss you?"

Hiei slammed on the brakes, before whipping around to look at her, his face flushed considerably. "Excuse me?"

"Can I kiss you?" she repeated.

"Um...." he stuttered. It wasn't like it would be completely bad, but it wasn't fair to take advantage of her at a time like this.

"Puh-lease!"

Well if it made her happy.....no. He didn't even want to kiss her in the first place and she would kill him in the morning. Then again, she wouldn't really remember in the morning.......NO! Damn, just no....

"I don't think so Botan...."

She sighed, disappointed. Hiei was surprised at how disappointed he himself felt.

"I always wanted to kiss you."

Hiei glanced at her briefly before turning back to the road. She was drunk...

Botan suddenly let out a huge over-exaggerated yawn. "I'm tired."

"Good. Go back to your seat and lay down."

"I have a way cooler idea Hiei!" she said, then leaned up a tad further so she could rest her head on his head. "See? Soft like a pillow!"

She grabbed some of his hair with her hand and started playing with it. "Soft, soft, soft...."

Hiei gripped the steering wheel. "Botan - go - back - to - your - seat."

She got off and sat down, only there isn't a seat in the middle of the car so she ended up more on Hiei's lap.

Hiei screeched the car to a stop, which made her slide even further into his lap.

"Botan!" he hissed. "I can't drive with you on my lap!"

"Aw!" Botan said in a pouty voice. Then she reached up and grabbed his face, slightly swinging it back and forth. "You're so cute when you're mad!"

Hiei angrily swatted her hands away. "Stop it!"

Botan stopped. "Why are you mad?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Hiei inhaled a shaky breath. Then sighed silently. "I'm not mad Botan," he said softly, "Let me help you back to your seat." 

She nodded, and he carefully picked her up and set her in the passenger seat, making sure to put her seat belt on, only he couldn't find the latch.

He dug his hand into the seat, trying fervently to find it.

"You know how you smell Hiei?"

"Uh...no..." came Hiei's voice, completely distracted.

"Kinda like pine in the dead of the night."

Thinking she was talking about the air freshener, he continued looking. "What's the difference between daytime pine and nighttime pine? Found it!"

"Well with nighttime pine, it's like you can smell the darkness, you can sense the darkness, but there is sweet smoky pine mixed in with it."

Hiei stared at her. That was pretty insightful for someone who was drunk. "Mm..." he answered, pretending to be interested while he fastened her seat belt.

Once he started driving again, Botan fell fast asleep.

A little while later they got to Botan's house. Walking around to her side Hiei opened the door and undid her seat belt.

"You're home. Get up!"

"What? Oh yeah....ow!" she cried holding her head, then fell back asleep again.

Hiei smirked. "You are gonna have one hell of a hangover.

------------------------------------------ 

Sherkoni - Review please! You all rock way way much! 

Preview: Botan wakes up with a wicked hangover and blames Hiei! And to add more dilemma, Nero and Kurama have to go meet up with the Tiluki's. Next chapter - 'Everything's Hiei's Fault.' 


	7. Everything's Hiei's Fault

Sherkoni - Wat ^ minna-san! Yay- eh! Jest Kidding.... ^^o

LadyWater1020 - Aw, thanx! And this chapter you will see more of the 'lovey-dovey'!

Skitzo-phrenick - Thank you! (Again) And I had to restrain myself to not letting Hiei kiss her, but they might get a little more lip action this chapter! ~_^

hieiandbotan4ever - Heh, heh, didn't did it? Well virgin drinker + lazy author = She gets drunk fast! Thanks again!

Mallory - Thank you, I appreciate that you take time to review at like every chapter - u rock! I'm glad you like my story! *grins and does peace sign*

SSj3-Vegeta-56001 - Thank you so much, and I will go read your stories now, I really do like them! And what'd ya mean Botan's fickle? I mean, she is, but seems to me that a certain Vegeta was flirting with a certain Juri in your story.... JK! ^^o

DigiQueen-Sinceramon - I feel so honored that my fics make you happy when you are sad! This chappy has extra fluff (maybe a little lip action) so I hope that you will enjoy this one a lot!

Somnus - Thank you, short, sweet and extremely complimenting - You rock!

Crazy nixie - Okay - Okay - Okay! ^^o

Hakusho009 - Yeah me too, here it is - fast as I can go! (Yes, I know...sad.)

Moonlight Goddess - Hey thanx for telling me you left at a certain part, that makes me feel all good inside! O_o;; Well that was weird.... Thanks again - hope you enjoy!

* * *

  


Chapter 6

Everything's Hiei's Fault

Botan groaned. Where was she? Oh yeah, in bed. Where else would she be in the morning?

Struggling slightly, she forced her eyes open a little and lifted her head up.

Botan's POV

Whoa! Bad idea! Ouch, damn, my head feels like it has a basketball bouncing inside of it! A twenty pound basketball....

What happened? The last thing I remember is leaving with Hiei to go to that party for our mission. Wait...party?

"Hiei!" I cried, sitting upright in an instant. Oh, that was stupid, I thought groaning as I flopped back down on my pillows.

Nero's dark face slowly came swimming into my vision.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he said smoothly. "Or should I say, good afternoon?"

I groaned. "What time is it?"

"A little after one."

"Oh no I missed school!" I cried, trying again to get up, but Nero held on to my shoulders.

He chuckled. "It's Saturday love."

I blushed. "Oh...right."

I sat up, this time more slowly. My head was still pounding, but it was at least tolerable.

"Hey! You finally woke up!" a loud voice called, coming into the room.

I smiled. "Hey Yusuke."

Kurama, Hiei and Keiko walked in behind him

"Oh Botan, you poor thing!" Keiko said, rushing over to sit by me on my bed. "Are you in pain?"

I snorted. "That's the understatement of the year - I feel like my brain is being snow-plowed!"

Yusuke, Nero and Hiei snickered.

I frowned. "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

Yusuke gave me cocky grin. "You've never been drunk before have you?"

I turned red. "No, actually, I haven't! And you have Hiei to thank for this wonderful 'first-time'!"

Hiei scowled. "It is not my fault you went and got yourself drunk; anyone with half a brain knows not to take drinks at parties like that."

"Hey, the only thing I drank was....um..." I stuttered, trying to remember what I drank. Let's see - kid with weird orange glasses hands me a drink that tasted like - oh yeah! "Some rotten fruit punch!"

Suddenly everyone started laughing, even Kurama and Keiko were giggling politely.

"What!?!"

Nero laughed harder and sat down by me. "Just get some rest, alright? We have to go take care of these Tiluka characters.....well Youko does."

Kurama shot Hiei a dirty look. "Yes, why is that Hiei?"

"Er.." Hiei shifted uncomfortably under Kurama's glare.

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought you said." Kurama said casually, pushing him out the door. "See you in a few Nero."

Keiko hurriedly hopped off the bed. "Well lets go then Yusuke!"

"What? Wh-"

Keiko lightly shoved him in the stomach and led him out the door.

"Hey that hurt you know...."

Keiko giggled.

I sighed. I wanted to be in love like them, complete opposites - always contradicting each other, yet flowing beautifully together. True love.....not just some good-looking crush.

"Botan?"

I snapped out of my daze of thought. "Hm?"

Nero smirked. "Thought I'd lost ya there. . . . Get better soon....for me, alright?" he said softly before pulling out a beautiful, purple flower - mostly likely from the Makai. He leaned down to kiss me on the cheek and placed the flower in my hands.

His soft, light lips felt warm on my cheek and I blushed a deep crimson. "T-Thanks..."

He smiled one last time and left after Hiei and Kurama.

Normal POV

IN AN ALLEY:

A tall, elegant figure leaned impatiently against the wall. "Stupid lower class, never on time...."

The other dark figure beside him snorted. "What'd you expect Youko? Decency?"

"No, I just find my authentic self is more impatient then I remembered."

The dark figure laughed.

Suddenly, a quick swishing noise was heard and a young ferry girl appeared out of thin air.

"Botan! Don't do that!"

Botan laughed. "Jumpy Nero?"

Nero eyed her wearily. "Well I didn't think so...."

"What are you doing here?" asked a rather agitated Youko.

Botan raised an eyebrow at his cranky behavior. "Well Koenma sent me to give you information."

Nobody saw the three figures creeping into the alley.

"Which is?"

"Well the boss doesn't really believe you're alive, so he sent his lackeys instead."

"So in other words - we can leave?"

There was a pale blue light emitting from one of the figures.

"Well it's up to you-"

"Look out!" cried Youko, finally realizing the attack being sent towards Botan.

Unfortunately, it was about two seconds too late. The blue light hit her back, simultaneously knocking her off her oar. Nero swiftly caught her before she hit the ground.

Youko charged the three attackers, killing the back two in one swift assault. Then he grabbed the first assailant by his neck. "What did you do to her!?"

Choking slightly, the demon laughed. "There's nothing you can do..." he wheezed. "Her mind will be tormented until there is nothing but...emptiness...."

Youko growled and threw him against the wall. He quickly sprinted back to Nero and Botan.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Nero said worriedly, looking up at him. Botan was shaking violently, her eyes squeezed tight. Suddenly she let out an agonizing scream.

Youko's brow furrowed, they had to do something - and fast.

"I think I know how we can help," he said. "You go tell Koenma what happened." Then without waiting for a reply, Youko scooped Botan up and was off as fast as lightning.

"Wait!" Nero called, but it was too late. He growled. "I don't KNOW what happened."

Hiei's POV

I was in my normal tree, trying to get a little shut-eye. But for some reason, I couldn't sleep. I kept feeling like something was wrong.

Quickly my attention snapped to a fast approaching youkai. It was Kurama's, or Youko's....one of the two. What could he want?

But before I could register any more questions on the matter, something (or someone) collided into me - my air supply completely knocked out of my lungs. I was hung limply over a big stick, flying rapidly through the air - no wait, it wasn't a stick, it was someone's arm!

Finally catching my wind again, I lifted my head to see none other than Kurama, in his fox form.

"Dammit kitsune! What the hell are you doing!" I shouted over the roaring wind.

He shot me a 'shut-up-and-quit-griping' look. I fell silent, not because of his hard glare, but because of the other passenger he was carrying. A shaking, white Botan.

He seemed to sense my concern and so tried to explain the situation to me. "She has a poisoned mind Hiei. You have to use your Jagan to help purify it."

I sighed in relief. One of the only healing techniques I knew how to do with my Jagan is purifying poisoned minds.

"Lets go to your house," I said gruffly.

He didn't need to say anything, just nod and quicken his pace.

We were at his house in no time flat, and Botan was now lying on Kurama's bed.

"Leave and shut off the lights." I commanded. "I need as much isolation as possible."

He nodded quickly and reached into his pocket. "Give this to her when your done, it's a energy healing potion." Then he left without another word.

I put it in my pocket silently, he was more confident I could do this then I was.

Botan let out a piercing scream, tears streaming down her face. I grasped her flailing hands tightly. "Botan! Please concentrate on me!"

She opened her eyes slightly. She gasped quickly in short bursts of air. "H-Hiei!" she coughed out.

"Focus on me...." I whispered, holding her head in hands. The shaking subdued to a light shiver, and though her eyes looked crazed and unfocused, she kept them open and didn't scream. Now was my chance.

I opened my Jagan and entered her mind. I had never felt this much torment and remorse in my life. It struggled to overwhelm my mind as well. But it wasn't taking me, and it sure as hell wasn't taking Botan. Using all of my energy I fought the strange poison down until it was nothing more than a speck.

Breaking out of our mind link, I collapsed on Botan.

Normal POV

Botan was too weak herself to hold up Hiei and crumpled under his weight.

It was two hours later before either of them even stirred from their sleeping position. But finally, Botan awoke to find Hiei's sleeping form, half on top of her and half on her right side.

"Hiei?" she murmured looking over at his face. 'He's so peaceful when he's sleeping,' she thought. She reached up and brushed his inky hair out of his eyes, before sleep over took her again. "Thanks...."

One Hour Later

Hiei groaned and sat up, holding his head. "What happened?"

Then he looked at the sleeping form of Botan by his side. "Botan...."

Suddenly, a slight lump in his pocket reminded him of the potion Kurama gave him. He gave Botan's shoulder a slight shake.

"Wake up onna."

She groaned and lazily opened one eye."Wha- wherami?" she mumbled.

"You need to take this potion."

"Hiei? Hiei!" Botan cried latching unto him. "Thank you so much, you have no idea! I had never been so angry, sad and scared in my life! Oh, the relief I felt as soon as you....you know - and I never want to go through that again!"

"Botan, calm down," he said pulling her off his chest.

Botan looked up at his vermillion eyes, full of reassurance and comfort. She saw his cheeks tint slightly before she realized how close their faces were. But she just stayed there gazing at his eyes. Hiei leaned in slightly, but he paused, blushing more.

Botan gripped his arm tighter. 'Please don't go....' she thought.

She tilted her chin up slightly, just as Hiei leaned his head down. Their lips touched simultaneously.

A swift, electrifying thrill ran right threw Botan's spine. She pulled away quickly and Hiei followed suit - blushing furiously. Botan touched her lips slightly, he had such firm, serene lips.

"Umm...."

"Here." he said quickly, thrusting the potion in her hands. "Don't drink it all at once." Then he left quickly out of the room.

Botan fiddled with it in her hands. She was scaring herself, she shouldn't have such a reaction to such a brief touch. Especially not Hiei's touch. And what was worse, she found herself actually wishing they had a real kiss. 'Damn! I am turning into a really lustful girl, because it isn't love..... I think.' she thought. Then she rolled her eyes, this was making her brain hurt.

She quickly drank the potion and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

  


Botan awoke feeling much better. She kept her eyes closed taking in her surroundings. She was in the bed with the covers on top of her and pillows underneath her head - it was a nice change. 'Hiei must've moved me.' she thought.

She opened her eyes to see him sitting on Kurama's dresser, chopping at a piece of wood with his sword. She sat up. "I didn't know you could whittle."

He started and quickly shoved his project behind him. "I don't.....really." he said quickly.

"Uh-huh, then what were you doing?" Botan joked.

Hiei glared at her. "It's none of your business onna, so but out!"

"Aw c'mon! Let me see it!" she whined hopping out of bed, trying to reach behind him.

Hiei held her off with his spare hand. "Dammit onna, no!"

She laughed. "Just let me see it!"

Then she jumped on top of him and tried to get behind him. He had to use his other hand(holding the project) to stop her and tackle her to the bed. He grinned. "When I say no, I mean no."

Botan whimpered. "Hiei, you hurt me."

Hiei frowned, his face softening. "I-"

"Psyche!" she yelled and dove under his arm reaching the wooden item on the dresser.

"No!" he yelled, but it was too late, she had already looked at it.

She gasped. "It's, it's me."

Indeed in her hands she held a smaller version of herself.

Botan's POV

It looked exactly like me, it was beautifully carven. Only...this couldn't be me. I mean, it was, but this was a different Botan. Her features were soft and beautiful, her eyes were more lovely then mine really were, and her hair was soft and flowing - like an angel's. My real hair didn't do that.

I laughed softly. "I look a little different."

Hiei walked over to me and studied his art. "Sorry, I did the best I could." he said sarcastically, then his voice turned serious. "You are a little prettier in person."

I blushed. He didn't realize the compliment he just gave me.

* * *

  


Sherkoni - Aw, how sweet! Just to warn you, there will be much more Nero - Botan fluff. Nobody kill me! (But there will be cuter Hiei - Botan fluff! ^^)

If you can't wait till the next update, go read my other story, The White Rose! ~_^


	8. Feelings Need to be Denied

Sherkoni - I apologize for the long wait. My computer was gone. 0_0 Yes I am now mentally deprived. But anyhow, now I don't have my old writing program so the format will be weird, I hope not too weird! ^^o   
  
Digiqueen-Sinceramon - Yes, don't we all love fluffiness ^_~ I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I'm starting to think to myself whenever I start a chapter, 'I wonder if Digiqueen-Sinceramon will like this one?' Heh, probably cuz YOU GIVE SUCH AWESOME REVIEWS!  
  
Master Priestess - Seriously? Wow..... THANKS! That was so cool of you, I now dedicate this chapter to you!  
  
Mallory - Aw, you're so sweet! Sadly this chapter isn't as sweet as the last....but the next one is!  
  
Hieiandbotan4ever - So sorry, hope you didn't die cuz I took so long! JK! (Well he can in this story!)  
  
Hakusho009 - Thank you, here is your update!  
  
Moonlight Goddess - Thanks for reviewing again, glad you liked! Enjoy!  
  
Skitzo-phrenick - I'm glad you liked the chapter, but I'm sorry you're confused. They went to meet some of the members of the Tiluka gang. And Botan's hangover was gone A - Because it was two hours later and B - I'm the writer and I said so! ^^o  
  
19Nina Sakura07 - What, you didn't review before?! Curse you! (Note sarcasm) Heck, I'm glad you reviewed at all. So anyhow, thanks, and though I wish I could write a whole story of just BotanHiei fluff, it would have no plot.   
  
---------------------------------------------------   
  
Chapter 7  
  
Feelings Need to be Denied  
  
Botan's POV  
  
"Thanks..." I muttered awkwardly.  
  
Hiei shrugged it off. "Whatever."  
  
I put my hand on his arm. "No Hiei," I said sternly, waiting for him to look at me. Finally his crimson orbs gazed almost lazily at me. "Really thank you. For everything......that happened tonight..."  
  
He looked away and moved his arm away from my hand. "Don't hurt yourself pondering it..." he muttered quickly.  
  
I was about to retort that I actually got a pleasant feeling pondering it when the door suddenly flew open and Yusuke, Koenma, Nero, Yukina and Keiko burst through - Kurama coming in slowly behind them.  
  
Suddenly ten arms were hugging me and five voices were asking if I was alright.  
  
"ONE AT A TIME PLEASE!" I managed to shout over everyone, laughing slightly. Everyone stopped and stared quizzically at me.  
  
"I'm fine, it was no big deal - easy fix, no harm done!" I replied with a smile.  
  
"No big deal!" Koenma countered. "Nero told me you were shaking, screaming - the whole nine yards!"  
  
I laughed nervously. "Well maybe a little–"  
  
"Her mind was poisoned." Hiei interrupted rolling his eyes.  
  
"Poisoned?" Yukina asked innocently.  
  
Yusuke blinked.  
  
Kuwabara's mouth hung open.  
  
Nero's eyes widened.  
  
Keiko fainted, but Yusuke caught her instinctively still staring at me.  
  
"NO BIG DEAL!!!" Koenma practically screamed in my ear. "YOU COULD'VE DIED!! YOU WERE LUCKY KURAMA KNEW WHAT TO DO!!"  
  
"Actually," Kurama interrupted. "It was just a vague guess, it was really Hiei that knew what to do."  
  
"Yes," I piped up. "Hiei saved me, it was brilliant!"  
  
Koenma cocked an eyebrow at Hiei. "You saved Botan? Willingly?"  
  
I smacked him upside the head with my oar. "You jerk! Why is that so surprising?! Hiei is really a considerate guy!"  
  
It was Koenma's turn to blink and stare with his mouth open. Then his blank look turned into a mischievous twinkle and he smirked. "So sorry, Botan - I didn't know you cared!"  
  
I blushed furiously, ready to kill Koenma. I charged, fists flailing, but Yusuke stopped me.  
  
He grabbed my arms and hit Koenma on the head. "Now children, I'm still not sure what's going on, but I do know that we came here for two reasons - 1 - Check to see if Botan is alright and 2 - Grab Hiei so we can go meet up with this Tiluka leader guy. Again. So before my morning brain gets anymore fighting and surprises crammed into it, can we go?"  
  
Koenma rubbed his sore head. "Owie..."  
  
I sighed. "Of course Yusuke, you'd better hurry too."  
  
He simply nodded and walked out the door, followed by Yukina, Keiko, Kuwabara and a still whining Koenma. Kurama stood up slowly and gave me a curt nod. "I hope you get well soon, Botan."  
  
I smiled. "Of course, I already feel great!"  
  
Hiei followed silently behind him, but Nero paused for a moment to walk up to me. "I'm so glad you're alright," he whispered in my ear, then gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
My eyes widened, I wasn't expecting that. "Um...see you then...Nero," I said politely, I was actually surprised that I didn't feel too flushed afterwards.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I had guessed Nero might have feelings for Botan, but he just walked up to her and kissed her! Oddly, Botan didn't seem to fazed. Had they been seeing each other before? Maybe–  
  
My thoughts were interrupted as I felt Hiei's energy roar to unusual height. He brushed past me looking more pissed off then I'd seen him in years.  
  
'Hiei?' I mused to myself. Then realization dawned on me. Hiei had always had a slight tender spot for Botan. But whenever I confronted him, he just brushed me off or said it was just a slight lustful feeling. This never made sense, so I would in turn ask him if he was in heat or something.  
  
I laughed to myself. Then he would turn red and pick a few choice words to call me before running off again.  
  
Hiei must be jealous of Nero, as I suspected. I sighed, drama, drama drama....  
  
DEEP IN THE FOREST: WHERE THE TILUKA LEADER IS WAITING  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"So where is he?!" Yusuke whined impatiently.  
  
"I'm right here," came a soft voice.  
  
"Where are ya, you coward!" Kuwabara cried.  
  
"I'm actually at home, I'm speaking to you through a voice portal.."  
  
"Like I said, coward!"  
  
"Well I will tell you why I told Koenma to have his Reikai Tentai meet me here. You see when my thugs told me that "Youko called" for me, I of course didn't believe them. But now two of my best men are dead and the other, who is barely clinging to life, told me that the infamous, Youko Kurama was responsible."  
  
Kurama growled irritably.  
  
"Then I also heard that one of my men's greatest attacks, the mind poisoner, was warded off by another member of their team in mere minutes."  
  
Hiei smirked.  
  
"So here I am thinking I might be stopped by two humans, and two turn-coat demons, and a sea captain when I notice there is something that causes tension between them, maybe causing them to get distracted in battles..."  
  
'Tension?' Yusuke thought, 'What's he talking about?'  
  
'This fool is babbling on about something he knows nothing about,' Hiei thought irritably, 'The only time I even think about something else during a fight is when I'm worried about......'  
  
"Shit."  
  
Kurama turned to look at him suspiciously. "Hiei?"  
  
'Looks like he just had the same thought I did,' Nero thought frowning.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I frowned at the fox. "What?" I snapped.  
  
He raised his eyebrow at me, then shrugged not wanting to question me further.  
  
I was getting an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. A very rare feeling, fear.  
  
I was scared that Tiluka could sense feelings for Botan from me, I was scared he knew about the rivalry between me and Nero, and I was mostly scared at what he would do to Botan.  
  
I growled inwardly. If this distracted my fighting in any way, I'd be screwed. If this whole scenario effects our team in any way I'm even more screwed.  
  
I decided to just keep to myself and hope I was wrong about my theory.  
  
The soft voice laughed. "Isn't it strange how the borders of love and hate are so closely intertwined? It's almost scary to know that hating the fact of love could actually make you love more....."  
  
I cursed. I was right, and he knew that I knew. Perfect. A perfect problem, to this perfect mission to go with this whole perfect ordeal.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?" Kuwabara demanded.  
  
He laughed again and then all fell quiet.  
  
"Gee, that made perfect sense!" Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"Indeed," Kurama said looking at me. "Did you understand it Hiei?"  
  
I scoffed at him. "As if I know anything about love."  
  
"Of course, my mistake..."  
  
AT SCHOOL THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Hiei sat in the back row scribbling absently in his notebook. He was wearing baggy, faded light blue jeans with a tight, form fitting navy blue sweater which went down to his knuckles with a V cut front. He had stolen Nero's fang necklace and it hung casually around his neck.  
  
A girl sitting across from him kept flicking her hair and coughing, trying to get the attention of the solemn fire demon, but to no prevail.  
  
Botan sat in the front row and kept looking back at him. She couldn't figure out what his problem was today, he was so withdrawn. Well that was actually pretty normal for Hiei, but usually she could at least get a 'Hn' out of him in the morning. And lately, if he was in a good mood, she might even catch a slight smile directed her way.  
  
But this morning he hadn't even looked at her. Not that she would've said much anyways, she was quite distracted herself. She was still thinking about the kiss from Nero. She hadn't been as flushed as she thought she might, in fact she kept brushing it off like it was nothing. Did this mean she felt that comfortable around Nero?   
  
Or did it mean she didn't want him to kiss her at all? Botan sighed, she doubted that was it. He was such a debonair model, she'd be dumb to not want that.   
  
Unless there was something better....  
  
She quickly snapped that out of her thoughts. Where did it even come from?  
  
"Hey, new girl!" someone hissed, poking her in the side. She turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know that new guy back there?"  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Is that his name?" the girl said dreamily, then giggled with her friend. "Do you think you could set us up?"  
  
Botan giggled. "Why?"  
  
"Why?!" the girl asked incredulously. "Can you not see him?! He's gorgeous!"  
  
Botan blushed. He was pretty handsome.... "Yeah, but looks aren't everything..."  
  
"Aw, but he's so shy and mysterious - almost dangerous!" the girl squealed. "And he's got the SEXIEST body!"  
  
Botan blushed even more, this girl was totally infatuated - and what was worse, Botan agreed with her. "I s'pose..."  
  
A girl sitting behind Botan leaned forward. "Are you talking about the new dark guy?"  
  
The first two girls giggled and nodded.   
  
"He's adorable!" the one sitting behind Botan squealed. "He matches right up there with Shuichi!"  
  
"We should go on a double date!"  
  
"But there's three of us."  
  
"How 'bout that charming guy Nero, or whatever..."  
  
Botan rolled her eyes, she was losing interest fast. Maybe she should write Hiei a note asking him what's up. She quickly ripped out a piece of paper and scribbled her message.  
  
HEY, WATZ UP W/U 2-DAY? U SEEM SO DISTRACTED. CAN I HELP?  
  
– BOTAN  
  
Hiei got the note and his eyes widened. Was he that noticeable? Or was he just spending too much time with Botan? If that was the case, it needed to stop.... for her own safety. Her reply went something like this.  
  
STUPID ONNA, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS BUTTING INTO MY BUSINESS. I AM STARTING TO THINK THAT YOU ARE UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT I LIKE YOU.  
  
Botan huffed. Honestly...  
  
WELL I WOULD THINK THAT SOMEONE WHO MADE A BEAUTIFUL MINIATURE FIGURE OF SOMEONE ELSE WOULD AT LEAST LIKE THAT SOMEONE ELSE.  
  
Hiei smirked.  
  
OR MAYBE I JUST NEEDED A REALLY GOOD TARGET (AKA, SOMETHING I'D WANT TO DESTROY) TO PRACTICE MY BLACK DRAGON ON.  
  
Botan read it and her eyes flashed dangerously, she whipped around to face Hiei. "You jerk!"  
  
The class fell silent.  
  
Botan sweatdropped. "Heh, heh, sorry about that! Please continue!"  
  
She blushed and sank into her seat. Stupid Hiei....  
  
Suddenly the intercom blared. "Just a reminder to all students that the Spring Festival Dance is coming up this weekend, so for those of you who don't have partners - hurry up!"  
  
A few excited squeals escaped a few girls.  
  
Hiei winced. Tiluka was right, Botan was one factor that could rip them apart, and this just made it more complicated. He sighed, determined. And this would be the chance to prove to Tiluka, Kurama, everyone, that he didn't have feelings for Botan.  
  
Besides, he could never imagine himself at a dance.  
  
----------------------------------------   
  
Sherkoni - Dun, dun, dun! And I just realized that I didn't do a preview for this chapter, but I will remember to do one for next chapter! Thanks - review if you liked!  
  
Preview - Nero and Botan are starting to seem more like a "couple", so why isn't Botan excited? And when the dance comes around and Nero makes a harsh move, he might have to face the wrath of an angry fire demon and feelings might finally be exposed.... 


	9. The Spring Festival Dance: PART I

Sherkoni: I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it! I love you all for your awesome, long reviews!

Tesina Gela Gardener (that was a mouthful): Thank you - here ya go! Tell me if you approve!

Averil Ham - Thanks for reviewing my story, but I would much rather be reviewing yours...*hint, hint* But Nero does something rather.. 'jerk-like' but, don't panic, he's still a good guy! SAT's suck. I think I failed my science one....o_O;;

hieiandbotan4ever - Behold, your life energy - THE UPDATE! Lol, I'm just joking - enjoy!

Mallory - *cries with her* That's so sweet! *gives bonecrushing hug* You rock! Uh...sorry?

MystiKoorime - Thanks! *chest inflates* I am proud of myself! *starts coughing, deflates pathetically* Heh, no I'm not, but thanks anyway! I read your story, BTW....

Jackie and Leslie - *bows* Thank you way much! *blinks* I have number one fans? ^o^ *gives them HieiBotan attachable plushies* 

Moonlight Goddess - Hiei: I know, please tell her to stop torturing me this way! Sherkoni: *stuffs him in closet* Thank you, don't listen to him, he's just a hot character!

Kariisme - I share your feelings, but I need a character like that in my story! And you will have to wait for part 2 of this chapter to see what happens...(but I think you'll be satisfied...^_^)

Digiqueen-Sinceramon - I know...I'm mean really. Like, duh. ^^;; Just kidding! Lol... anyhow - muahahhaha, yes I know, I live for Hiei fluff (with anyone, but mostly Botan) Especially in your story! And holy cow, you update fast, like I went to check to see if you had new chapters and you had like 5! 0_0! So I still have to read them, but I decided I would give you an update first, and THEN give a good review! BOTAN - *shoves Sherkoni away* Why are you telling her this?!? You need to write the story! Sherkoni - ^^;; Guess I do! Peace!

Megami Tenshi - Thank you! Arigato! And I am also glad that Sachi and Hotaru like it too! *has no idea who they are* -_-o

Courtney - Hey. Thanks. Cool. Bye. Lol, just kidding - I am not mocking you! Geez, don't jump to conclusions! Kurama - *sweatdrops* Leave the poor girl alone!

Fierian - Thank you! I'm so honored that I was your first and you enjoyed it! P.S. I had fun imaging that out fit....^^;;

Irradesant Angel - *steps up to microphone in front of crowd* Attention! The update has arrived! *crickets* _;; Fine....

Botan-cute-spiritgirl - *sweatdrops* Um... behold! The update! I'm sorry if it's not good!

Skitzo-phrenick - Muhahahaha, maybe he will go with Krysta?! Everyone - Noooooo! Sherkoni - I know! Kidding! Don't worry, you won't know until part 2 of this chapter, but I think you will like the final outcome!

Inuyashafan98 - Thanks - I feel so honored! Enjoy!

Hakusho009 - Pushy you are not! (Obviously you've never met my mom....) (Or my english teacher...) (Or-*clunk*) Hiei - Please enjoy the story without her ramblings.

------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 8

The Spring Festival Dance: PART I

AT LUNCH:

"So, you taking anyone to the dance, Hiei?" Yusuke asked setting his tray down next to the koorime.

Hiei glared at him.

"Right....stupid question," Yusuke said, a silly grin spreading over his face. "Did you happen to see Nero and Botan today?"

Hiei paused, raising an eyebrow questionably.

Yusuke's grin widened. "What? Suddenly you're interested?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Don't patronize me, detective. I'm not in the mood."

Yusuke laughed, holding his hands up in mock defeat. "Chill - it was just a joke. I'll tell ya!"

*=== Yusuke's Flashback ===*

I'm on my usual way to the roof, because it's time for what I like to call the third hour of doom - also known as gym. Sometimes Nero will sluff with me (if he's in the mood) so I headed towards his locker to see if he would be joining me. Sure enough, there he was, leaning nonchalantly on his locker.

I ran up to him. "Sluffing with me today, bon capiton?" I asked in a mock french voice.

Nero grinned. "First of all, I'm not French - and secondly, no, I'm actually waiting for Botan."

"Huh?"

Suddenly Botan came around the corner, gracefully carrying her books.

"I'm walking her to class," Nero replied, walking over to Botan.

Botan gave me a disapproving look. "You should be in class Yusuke."

"Yeah, yeah. Woulda, coulda, shoulda, but I don't."

Botan smirked. "All the woulda, coulda, shouldas ran away and hid-" she paused. "Just because they were frightened of one little DID."

If that made any sense to you Hiei, kindly explain it to me. Anyways, back to the story.

Nero laughed. "And he's burned by the beautiful ferry girl!"

Botan blushed slightly. "We'll see you later, Yusuke."

"Yeah, okay. Bye."

I watched them start to walk down the hall together. Suddenly, Nero grasped Botan's hand and gently let his fingers slide through hers.

I saw Botan's step falter and I knew she was just as surprised as I was. Of course, it might have been surprised delight.

*=== End Flashback ===*

"Can you believe it?!" Yusuke repeated. "Nero is a little girl....h-hound..."

Yusuke quickly trailed off noticing Hiei was gripping his tray so hard his knuckles were white; not to mention he was glaring at his meat loaf as if it had a Kuwabara shaped head.

"H-Hiei? Are you-"

"Drop it." Hiei snapped, standing up and briskly walking out of the lunchroom.

IN THE HALLWAY:

Botan's POV

I sighed feeling Nero's warm hand against mine. Why did I feel like I shouldn't be doing this?

Ever since Nero came to help us I had been hoping something like this would happen. But now that it had, why wasn't I enjoying it more?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I saw Hiei briskly walking through the hallway looking more indignant then usual.

Nero's guiding hand kept me moving down the hall. But I stopped abruptly when I saw the same girl from the bus flounce over to block Hiei's path.

"Hades! I'm so glad I found you! Heard about the dance?"

Hiei actually looked slightly scared as he started to back away. 

Nero laughed. "Poor girl, hope he doesn't turn her down too hard. Let's go."

"But s-she's harassing him..." I mumbled, searching for an excuse to stay (I don't know why I wanted to).

Nero looked at me weird. "Even if she was, Hiei can take care of himself."

He tugged again on my arm, but I didn't budge - I was too busy staring at the scene in front of us.

Hiei had backed up into the lockers and the girl just kept getting closer to him. "It'll be fun, Hades..." she purred before pouncing on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

I unconsciously started walking towards them, but Nero's hand held me back. Lucky for her she got off and stood in front of him again.

She tucked her black hair behind her ear and examined Hiei. "This shirt looks good on you. I shows off your well-shaped arms."

Hiei was attempting to slip away going sideways along the lockers.

"And," she whispered (you know, the kind of whisper everyone can hear) in his ear, stopping his movement. "It shows off your sexy torso." She finished, gripping his waist tightly - Hiei looked like he could've died, however, not before she did.

But before he could strike, she was shoved aside by a very pissed off ferry girl.

"Get off him, you pervert!"

Krysta tumbled to the ground. "Who the hell do think you are?!" she screeched, clambering back to her feet.

"It doesn't matter who I am!" I yelled back. "You're all over the poor guy, and it's disgusting, and he's appalled at your slutty behavior!"

"How would you know?!" Krysta snapped. "He didn't say that!"

I paused. I didn't know that. Could Hiei have actually enjoyed that? 

Oh my gosh, what if he did? I mean, I was just hoping he was appalled, and he sort of looked like he was.... "Hiei?" I asked timidly, hoping for reassurance.

He flickered a disoriented glance my way before looking more towards the ground. He sighed. "I wasn't appalled."

I felt my heart catch in my throat when Krysta grinned at me. How embarrassing...... I can't believe he enjoyed that....

Then he turned his glare to Krysta. "I was beyond appalled!"

I cheered to myself. That was the Hiei I knew.

Krysta's grin was swiped off her face and she pouted over to Hiei, latching onto his arm. "You just aren't ready yet, are you Hades?" she said in a pouty voice.

Hiei shut his eyes, and it looked as though he was counting to himself before he turned to Krysta.

"Krysta?"

"Yes?"

"Take a hint!" he yelled before shoving her off him and storming out of the hall.

Nero and I snickered quietly to ourselves and left just as Krysta started into a tantrum yelling something about Hiei kissing her. Yeah right, I thought. Like Hiei would ever be as bold as to kiss a stranger.

AFTER SCHOOL:

"Botan, would you mind helping me sort these papers?" Miss Hangeshi asked.

Botan bit her lip, if she helped then she would miss the bus. She sighed, unfortunately Kurama was starting to rub off on her. "Of course Miss Hangeshi."

After she was done helping her teacher, Botan quickly jogged from the classroom to her locker. After she had grabbed her homework, she ran outside. She would have to walk home because, as she suspected the buses had already left about 15 minutes ago.

Suddenly the sun was blocked from incoming clouds and Botan heard a distant clap of thunder. 'Great,' she thought. She hurried as quickly as she could down the street. 'Maybe I can beat the rain...'

Unfortunately, about two blocks later, she was proven wrong as an entire torrent of water spilled from the sky.

Botan stopped trying to hold her backpack over her head. She was soaked everywhere anyway.

She sighed as she crossed her arms, continuing to trek through puddles. Opening her eyes to see which street to turn on next, she saw a figure in black about ten feet in front of her. 'Who in the world would be out in this weather?' she thought to herself. Then she noticed a spiky matt of black on top of the figure. 'Wow, their hair is staying up even in this rain?' she thought, then mentally slapped herself. Who else?

"Hiei!" she called.

He turned around, looking thoroughly surprised to see her. "What are you doing out here?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"I think that question can fairly go both ways."

Hiei shrugged.

Botan frowned. "Well I was walking home from school because I missed the bus. What is your excuse for subduing yourself to this weather? You could get sick."

"First of all, fire demons don't get colds," he retorted. "And I was. . . . . .just. . . . .thinking, I guess."

Botan smiled and walked over to him. "I don't know why I didn't think of that. Downpours help clear my mind too!"

Hiei glared at her.

Botan laughed. "Okay, sorry, they don't! Bad joke!"

Suddenly a car came speeding around the corner, swerving violently.

"Watch out!" Hiei yelled, jumping in front of her just as the car whizzed past them. A huge wave of water cascaded on him. Hiei looked at himself in disgust, he was covered in muddy, oily water. 

Botan gasped and then turned to the car. "Jerks! Get your asses back here - learn how to drive!"

In response the car screeched to a halt and backed up to them. 

Botan's eyes widened in fear. "Oops...." 

"Damn straight bitch!" someone yelled from inside the car. Then they spun it's tires and water covered Botan instantly before the car sped off again. 

She coughed out some water and stretched out her dirty arms. "Oh gross..." she glanced up to see Hiei looking at her. He looked so funny with his cocky smirk, eyebrow raised, mud dripping from his hair - that in spite of herself she laughed.

She was laughing so hard she lost her footing and fell with a plop in the gutter. She winced in pain and embarrassment. 

Suddenly she heard a soft chuckle above her. This time Hiei was laughing at her, though he was trying to cover it.

Botan grinned evilly. "I wouldn't be laughing Jaganshi!" she yelled before yanking his feet out from under him. With and embarrassing splash he landed next to her.

He stared angrily at her. "You will regret that, onna."

"Oh I dunno..." she said mildly, pretending not to be interested. Then she casually flicked some water on his face.

Hiei froze and then splashed Botan. And with a demon's strength, it's a bit bigger splash.

Botan gasped and spluttered water out of her mouth. "Oooh!" she cried and tried to tackle him.

Hiei just grinned and grabbed her waist, throwing her legs over his shoulder. Then he held her shoulders in both of his hands holding her face dangerously close to the water.

"It would seem as though I have the upper hand..." he said calmly.

"Don't you dare Hiei!" she cried, going red in the face from being upside down.

"Tell me I am, and will always be, superior to you," Hiei said mysteriously.

Botan giggled. "Never!"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this...."

"No don't tickle me!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Tickle you? I don't even fully understand the meaning of 'tickle'..."

Botan blushed (not that you could tell). "Oh..."

"But I can...."

"No! Please- oh man, I'm getting sick...."

Hiei chuckled slightly and put her back on her feet.

Botan swayed slightly and gripped Hiei's shoulders to steady herself. "Uugghh....." she groaned and buried her face in his cloak.

Hiei blushed.

Finally regaining her composure, she looked up, still clinging to Hiei. 'Red is a very contrasting color to all this gray, blue and sea green surrounding it...' Botan thought mildly looking into Hiei's eyes. 

Suddenly the dangerous crimson flickered and was set in an unsure scared context.

"Botan...."

"What?" she asked softly, still inching closer. 

'I was swimming in a large mist of crimson and ruby and I wasn't coming out....'

Hiei opened his mouth to say something, but a strangled, nervous sound came out instead..

'I could smell pine and a soft minty smoke....all still clothed in red... I wanted to consume it all, claim it all, for my self....'

--------------------------------- 

Sherkoni - . . . . . . 

*soft voice somewhere in the distance* (dun, dun, dun.....peeeeeeeeeeeace out)


	10. The Spring Festival Dance: PART II

Sherkoni - I really am sorry for the wait, but I was suspended! How many times can you be suspended... cuz it happens a lot to me! ^_^o And I got grounded, so I type this as my parents think I am asleep, but I am not - Muahahhaha .... -_-;;;;

Um... since it is so late - I am going to skip review responses for this chapter for the most part! Gomen nasai, I love you all and appreciate it, but I'm sure you would rather have a faster update!

Digiqueen-Sinceramon, you rock (of course) Thank you for the nice, long review! I apologize to silverwings3, it's a nasty habit! I am glad you are at least reading this and semi-enjoying it! You rock!

And goila-chan-1500 and mstheatre - Holy cow, thanks! Such amazing nice compliments, you make me feel so loved!

Plus, I would like to thank everyone cuz people are saying stuff like - 'your fans await you' and my friend told me about this story and stuff like that.. Amazing! Thanks! Now, please enjoy the story!

---------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 9

Spring Festival Dance: PART II

I walked briskly up my driveway, still blushing up to my ears.

I can't believe I kissed him! I can NOT believe that I KISSED him! WHY THE HELL DID I KISS HIM?!?! 

*-*Flashback*-*

Unable to resist him any longer, I softly put my lips on his, kissing him gently.

I felt his shoulders tense beneath my hands, but his firm lips kissed me back a little more firmly than I would have expected. Once again, that exhilarating thrill ran right through my spine, but this time it didn't stop. It continued through my whole body until I gave an involuntary shiver.

Damn, he was a good kisser...

Suddenly Hiei abruptly pulled away, tightly gripping my arms.

I scanned his face for some kind of explanation. "I'm sorry.." I whispered.

He stared at me sorrowfully for what seemed like forever. "It's....alright," he breathed.

I gulped. "Why-"

"I don't know," he answered softly.

I tried to smile. "Well we are pretty good friends right?"

He nodded. "Yes, we are."

"I just got carried away," I fabricated. "I've been getting closer with Nero, I guess it just slipped..."

Hiei's eyes darkened. "Of course."

I stared at him, my hands never dislodging themselves from his cloak. "I-"

"A friendship kiss," Hiei interrupted quickly.

I nodded, managing a weak smile. "Yeah, a friendship kiss....that I still apologize for..."

"Okay," Hiei whispered, leaning towards me. "You should go home..."

"I...will..." I said, now feeling his warm breath on my face. "In....a .... minute..."

Hiei quickly jerked back, that scared aura passing through his scarlet eyes again. "No. Now."

I stopped, surprised and slightly hurt. "I am."

Hiei watched me with interest. "No you're not."

"I will once you let me go!" I replied sharply.

Hiei's eyes softened curiously. "I'm not holding you, onna."

I inhaled sharply and I felt a lump at the back of my throat. Yes you are...

"Oh." I said shortly before turning around and swiftly walked down the street.

*-*End Flashback*-*

I quickly ran up to my room in the house Koenma had bought for me. 

Flopping onto my soft bed, I thought about what had just happened. It was so weird, I was starting to feel like I really knew Hiei.

Hiei. Cold, ruthless, quiet, cynical Hiei. I sighed and smiled slightly, not even realizing I was doing it.

BUT I CAN'T BELIEVE I KISSED HIM!!

I angrily buried my face in my pillow and screamed. He's probably completely weirded out, but just isn't saying anything to be polite.

Wait....Hiei polite? That makes less sense then him enjoying the kiss..

Suddenly the phone rang, distracting me from my thoughts. I lazily groped under my bed, looking for the phone, but instead found Hiei's wooden figure of myself.

I silently put it on the pillow in front of me, gazing at it thoughtfully.

A third ring reminded me that I still had to answer the phone. Quickly I stuffed my hand under my bed and yanked out my small, cordless phone.

"Hello?" I gasped.

"Botan?"

"Nero? Hi - what's up?" I asked happily. 'This is probably about the dance..' I thought.

"Um..not much. You know the dance coming up?"

I smiled to myself. "Yeah?" (1) 

"Well...you see, my date doesn't have a dress, so I was hoping you could borrow her one."

My throat tightened and I clenched my wooden duplicate tightly. "Ex-Excuse me?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said!"

There was a long pause on the other line. "Oh. Well...um...I figured we could hang out any time in Spirit World.."

"Hang out?" I replied dangerously. "Like we have been?"

"Well...yeah."

I angrily hung up the phone and chucked it carelessly across the room.

Surprisingly, I wasn't that disappointed that I couldn't go with Nero. I was just angry that now I had no one to go with and he actually had the NERVE to hold my hand at school and call it 'hanging out'!

It made me feel so used... I just needed to vent....

Absently, I glanced at the wooden trifle in my hand. Still holding on to it, I walked slowly across the room and grabbed my phone. Silently, I dialed Kurama's number.

"Hello, Minimano residence."

"Hi Kurama, it's Botan."

"Hey Botan!"

"Hey, I know this will sound dumb but... does Hiei happen to be there?

"Well actually - yes. All of the guys are, we're getting ready for the dance."

"I thought Hiei wasn't going to the dance?" (2)

"He's not, he's just here for the ice cream.... which reminds me! Do you know what's wrong with him? He keeps spacing out and -get this- smiling slightly! No joke! It's tot-"

"Kurama? Hiei, phone please."

Kurama's voice softened. "Sorry, of course. Are...are you alright?"

"Peachy."

"Alright," he replied, but he didn't sound convinced. Then his voice got distant as he called for Hiei. "Hiei! Telephone!"

"The shrimp got a phone call? That's weird..." came Kuwabara's voice.

"At least it won't be my mother calling to see if I wore my nice underwear."

"Hey - that was important!"

I sighed impatiently. Finally, Hiei picked up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" came his harsh voice.

"It's me, Botan."

His voice softened considerably. "Oh. What do you want?"

"I sort of wanted to....talk."

He paused. "Okay."

I took a deep breath. "Well, see me and Nero are sort of like a semi-couple right?"

"Whatever." Hiei said distantly, apparently annoyed.

"Well-"

"Botan?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you call me."

I blinked. "Um.."

"I mean, why not Keiko or the oaf's sister... they're your friends."

I paused. Why did I call him? I'd known Keiko, especially, a lot longer than him. Did I really want him to even know?

Yes, I did. And apparently, I wanted him to know first. Why, I have no idea - however, I don't feel like arguing with myself.

"You're my friend too Hiei."

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes. Some things never-

"Are you going to finish telling me or what?"

"What? Oh right, so of course I thought he would take me to the dance, but he just barely called me to say that he was taking another girl! He actually asked if she could use one of my dresses! And he was holding my hand in school..and...and...-"

Suddenly I felt all my emotions of anger, confusement and disappointment well up in my throat and I just couldn't hold it anymore. I started crying.

"I..I j-just don't know w-what to dooooooo!" I wailed hopelessly.

"Botan?" Hiei asked sternly, anger dripping off of every word.

I sniffled in response.

"I want you to calm down, it wasn't your fault okay?"

"O-Okay.."

"I'm going to take care of this. Bye."

CLICK

"Bye.." I whispered and gently set down the phone. I did feel a little better.

Suddenly my phone started ringing again. 'What?' I wondered before answering.

"Hello?"

"Go with me."

"What?"

"Go to the dance with me," he repeated.

"Hiei? Are you sure?" I questioned, barely daring to hope..

"Let's go and show Nero what a great thing he's missing."

I felt joy swell up in my chest. "Really Hiei?"

"Get ready, I'll pick you up."

"Um...yeah, sure - of course!" He was being so pushy, as if he really wanted to do something.... Oh well, it's not like I ever understand him...probably why I like him so much....

I blushed at my own random thought before realizing I was listening to a dial-tone.

Not wasting anymore time, I ran quickly to my closet. It was a spring dance so I picked out one of my more lighter dresses. It was a sheer (don't worry, lots of layers!) white one, that went a little past my knees. It was sleeveless, clung to my body except at the bottom which had lots of folds and ruffles.

Picking out a sexy pair of 'lace-around' white sandals I set to work on my hair. I had already taken a shower (because of being soaked in mud) and had thus blew out my hair. I simply brushed it out and let it play around my shoulders. 

I've never been big on make-up so I just put on a little mascara to enhance my dark eyelashes, and a little shine to my lips. I sighed. I hoped Hiei would like it.

I mentally hit myself on the head. It's Nero you're supposed to be impressing here, not Hiei... But still, I hope Hiei likes it...

I sighed. I'd given up arguing with myself over 'Hiei matters'. It was always pointless.

Fifteen minutes later, a silver Ferrari pulled into my driveway. I squealed and ran outside. "You kept the car?!"

Hiei smirked inside the driver's seat. "As if I would give it...it...back...."

He lost his trail of thought and stared at me, a dumbfounded, fascinated look on his face.

I shifted uncomfortably. I got lost in his damn eyes as it was, staring at me made it ten times worse! "Um..."

"Sorry..." he muttered blushing, then managed a small smile. "You look really beautiful."

I blushed. "Thank you," I said quietly before walking over to the car.

Hiei got out and walked around to my side to open the door for me.

I barely held in my gasp. He looked sooooo gorgeous! He had a slightly too big for him white, button up shirt which he had conveniently rolled up at the sleeves. It was left untucked and hung carefully over ebony pants which, if possible, made him look even more alluring. His skin seemed tan against the white shirt, and the whole look was just so simple and classy that I felt like I wanted to melt....especially when his red eyes came into view. Black, white, brown and then RED.

I giggled. If we didn't make Nero jealous, we were sure to make a few girls (including Krysta) jealous..

"Wake up, onna, it's not February yet.." he replied smirking leading me to the door.

"February?" I questioned aloud. Hiei just laughed. I shrugged.

The high school was close by, so the drive was short. When we got there, everyone else had already arrived and were waiting for us at the snack table. When we approached, I saw Nero, but he wouldn't look me in the eye. I could see a nasty red mark on his cheek though....

I quickly brushed it off as Keiko latched onto my arm. "Botan! Aw, you guys look adorable!" She said giggling.

"Glad you could come." Kurama added.

"I'm glad I could come too."

----------------------------------- 

Sherkoni - Wow...OW. My fingers hurt... Anydoodle - the brackets!

1 - Muhahaha, held ya in suspense there, didn't I? Thought Nero was gonna ask her...

2 - Oh I did it again! Thought maybe Hiei WAS going... with someone else! Muahhaha...

If I didn't trick you.... well, you can't blame me for trying! ^_^o Peace!

Preview - The previous night in Hiei's POV, and then the dance continues - will two people enjoy something they never imagined they would?


	11. Night of Many Wonders

Sherkoni - Well now that I'm not banned I won't be taking over a week to update! Enjoy! Soooo close to 100 reviews, but not quite - so you'll have to wait until next time to get a 100-review special! That is... if I get 3 reviews O_o;;

Ana - Muahahaha, I tricked someone! O_O No.. Just kidding - Thanks!

Skitzo-phrenick - No...you rock. My gratitude for all your reviews can not be expressed in words. ^^;

silverwings3 - Heh, sorry.... so improfessional... ^_^ Not that I ever was! Hm... I think I would like to see a fight also... dun, dun, dun.

HieilovesBotan - *pulls off of limb* There, now try to not die, I can only type so fast, but I DO hurry for you! And you shall see what 'February' means... though by the looks of it you already guessed it.... -_- Curses.

MystiKoorime - Well hello, nice of you to finally review! (Note sarcasm) ^_^ I'm glad you reviewed at all! Thanks, and I feel so honored!

Silver Priestess - I remember you! (Hally-looya!) -_-o Anyways... My story is all those things? Thanks! Wow... I feel so happy, so now I also update not only for HieilovesBotan's life, and mine - but in the name of the priestess!

Tessi - Yes I shortened your name.. Sorry! But, right - thanks!

Digiqueen-Sinceramon - Thanks! Please, yours do not sound wrong. And of course Botan likes Hiei more, she just hasn't realized it... yet. Muahahaha - and one more thing, stop arguing with me - YOU ROCK!

Inuyashafan98 - Lol, dun, dun, dun! This one is a long 'en (heh, I'm such a hic) so I hope you enjoy!

Mistress of the Wind - Yes. Nice review, too. Thanks. ^^;;

Courtney - Yeah! Par-tay! ^^;; Thanks! (My fic is causing parties...*starry eyed*)

goila-chan-1500 - I don't know why you did it either, but it worked! Here is your update!

Botan-cute-spiritgirl - No! Don't let Kurama eat me! O_o;; *shakily points down* The update is there, I give in!

Moonlight Goddess - Aw, thanks! You're awesome!

------------------------------------

Chapter 10 

Night of Many Wonders

THE SAME NIGHT

(in Hiei's POV)

I absent-mindedly stirred my ice cream, making it become a melted mess. But I didn't care. I was too busy thinking about what had just happened. My usual disgusted demeanor was not settling in as it normally would.

I almost felt... happy?

"Hiei! Telephone!"

Kuwabara looked up from straightening his tie. "The shrimp got a phone call?" he snickered. "That's weird..."

I smirked. "At least it won't be my mother calling to see if I wore my nice underwear..."

"Hey - that was important!"

I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone. Who would even know I might be at Kurama's house. "Hello? Who is this?"

"It's me, Botan."

I paused, why was she calling me? "Oh. What do you want?"

"I sort of wanted to....talk," she replied softly.

Oh no... "Okay."

"Well, see me and Nero are sort of like a semi-couple right?"

"Whatever." I growled. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about her and Nero. 

"Well-"

Suddenly a thought occurred to me, Botan would never call me to... 'talk'.

"Botan?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you call me."

"Um.."

I sighed. "I mean, why not Keiko or the oaf's sister... they're your friends."

She paused for awhile.

"You're my friend too Hiei."

"Hn."

Silence again.

"Are you going to finish telling me or what?"

"What? Oh right, so of course I thought he would take me to the dance, but he just barely called me to say that he was taking another girl! He actually asked if she could use one of my dresses! And he was holding my hand in school..and...and...-"

Suddenly her voice started to crack as she tried to continue her tale. Soon I could hear her soft tears on the other line. That BASTARD...

"I..I j-just don't know w-what to dooooooo!" she wailed.

"Botan?" I asked, trying desperately to hold in my anger.

She sniffled in response.

"I want you to calm down, it wasn't your fault okay?"

"O-Okay.."

"I'm going to take care of this. Bye."

I hung up the phone. Nero was going to pay... Suddenly another thought popped into my mind. Botan still wanted to go the dance. I sighed, I had gotten WAY to soft...

Quickly I pressed the call-back button and waited.

"Hello?"

"Go with me," I said quickly.

"What?"

"Go to the dance with me," I repeated.

"Hiei? Are you sure?" she asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"Let's go and show Nero what a great thing he's missing."

"Really Hiei?" she asked happily.

I felt better about my decision, but she was dragging this out way to long."Get ready, I'll pick you up."

"Um...yeah, sure - of course!" 

I hung up. I walked stealthily into the living room. Pausing at the door, I growled when everyone looked up at me. Dangerously I glared at Nero. "You..."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I walked right up to him and punched in the face as hard as I could. He was sent flying, putting a dent in Kurama's wall.

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara were stunned. 

"What did you do that for?!" Kuwabara yelled.

I ignored him and turned my anger on Nero again. "You asshole! Who the hell do you think you are doing that to her?!"

Nero's eyes suddenly dawned understanding and he knew I was talking about Botan.

"That's right, you son of a bitch-"

"Hiei!" Kurama interrupted me. "You're just lucky my mother isn't in the house! Will you please try to control yourself and tell us what's going!"

"That ba- jerk is taking some girl to the dance and broke Botan's heart because she thought he would take her, and let me assure you the rest of did too!"

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama shot Nero dirty looks.

"That wasn't cool." Yusuke said bluntly.

Kurama sighed. "But so Nero."

Nero held his face painfully. "You seem to be the only bloody one who cares so much, Hiei! What's your problem?!"

I youki flared violently. "My PROBLEM is I love her and she loves you!"

I stopped immediately, flushing hotly. I can't believe I just said that...

Everyone else was silent too. "Why didn't you say anything?" Yusuke asked quietly.

I just stared at the ground.

And for one time in his pathetic life, the oaf managed to do something helpful and needed at the time.

"Well it's a good thing you're taking her to the dance then!" he said grabbing my shoulders as if it were nothing.

Kurama caught on. "Yes, come on Hiei, let's go pick you out something to wear."

Ten minutes later I had on a simple white shirt and black pants. Nothing extreme - Kurama had tried to get me to wear a suit or something but I told him I'd rather tell Yukina I was her brother.

"How are you picking her up?" Yusuke inquired. "Gonna carry her?"

I ignored his smart comment and pointed outside towards the silver Ferrari that Botan and I had used before.

Yusuke gaped. "You kept that!? You lucky dog..."

I smirked and headed outside. 

"We'll see you at the dance Hiei," Kurama called.

I just nodded in response.

A little while later I was at Botan's house. I didn't have to go in and get her, she came running outside, squealing in delight.

"You kept the car?!"

I smirked. "As if I would give it...it...back..." I slowly trailed off. I couldn't create any coherent words... I couldn't even get myself to focus on anything but Botan. She had on a beautiful white dress that flowed around her body as if it were made for her. Her long blue hair softly coursed down covering her bare shoulders and back. I hated to admit to such feelings... but she looked absolutely stunning.

"Um..."

I blushed and looked away. "Sorry.." I took a deep breath, I decided she looked good enough I could maybe manage a compliment. I smiled a little. "You look really beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you," she murmured softly.

Remembering what Kurama had told me I walked out of the car to open her door for her. She stifled a small gasp and stared at me, her face slowly getting more and more red.

I wasn't stupid.

"Wake up onna, it's not February yet.." I said smirking, putting my hand on her arm to direct her to the door.

"February?" she questioned.

I laughed. Maybe someday I would tell her...

The high school was close by, so the drive was short. When we got there, everyone else had already arrived and were waiting for us at the snack table. When we approached, Nero quickly avoided my glare and wouldn't look Botan in the eye. I watched her stare at the red mark on his cheek thoughtfully. I simply smirked.

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts as Keiko grabbed Botan's arm, pulling her away from me. "Botan! Aw, you guys look adorable!" She said giggling.

"Glad you could come." Kurama added.

"I'm glad I could come too," Botan added, seeming to be honestly sincere.

(Author's Brief Interruption:

Sherkoni - Heh, well that took up a lot of space for something that's already happened... ^^;;

But now - Before you continue on! That means - READ THIS PART PLEASE!! You must go grab, a stereo, your discman, or if you're computer can play cds, that's great too! Now, after that you must get (from your cds or files) your favorite song! However it has to be song by a male/males and it has to be somewhat romantic or about love.. Got that? Great - now get it ready to play, but don't press play yet! Okay, I'm done - continue on!)

Normal POV

The dance had already started and Kuwabara had already grabbed Yukina and was teaching her the latest 'human moves'. 

Nero kept carefully avoiding both Hiei and Botan. Hiei simply stood there with his arms crossed daring him to try anything, but Botan seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable.

Kurama noticed and politely walked over to Botan. "Do you think you could honor me with a dance?"

Botan smiled. "Of course."

They carefully made their way onto the dance floor and started dancing.

"Feel alright?" Kurama asked.

Botan nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. To be honest, I wasn't really super-excited to go with Nero anyway.."

Kurama nodded.

"Hey Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to Nero's face?"

Kurama winced and looked down, not sure if Hiei would want him to share or not. "Well...Hiei sort of.. hit him."

Botan gasped. "Are you serious?"

Kurama nodded, still not looking at Botan. "Well-" he stopped. 

Botan had started laughing.

Confused, Kurama just stared at her. He was at least glad she wasn't angry at Hiei... 

Botan sighed, rather content. "I'm actually quite flattered.."

Kurama chuckled, now he understood.

"Oh and one more thing. What does February mean?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "February? What do mean... it's a month?"

"No... I mean. I don't know. See, when I was kinda looking at Hiei's....outfit, he said 'Wake up onna, it's not February yet'. And I don't-"

She was interrupted as Kurama started laughing.

"What?!" she asked angrily.

He gasped, trying to catch his breath. "I'm...I'm not sure I should tell you!"

Botan stared at him unbelievably. "Of course you should tell me, I have a right to now!" she yelled pulling on his hair.

"Ow-Ow-OW! Okay, okay!" Kurama said, chuckling lightly. He bit his lip. "February is the mating season for demons..."

Botan's face flushed a hot red. "That little hentai!"

Kurama was about to answer, but the dance stopped. "Let's go back," he said smiling.

Botan sighed and then smiled too. "Yeah, let's."

They made it back over to the snack table, where their friends had found a table to sit on. After they had found a seat the principal stood up with a microphone.

"Hello students and welcome to the Spring Festival Dance!"

A couple of people cheered.

"Now for the next hour we are setting up our traditional kareoke bar! Now I know you are all shy, so we are going to pick several chair numbers! If you're sitting in that chair, you must come up an perform... there's music and also a guitar if you know the guitar part to that song! Now then, seat numbers 3, 18, 56, and 32 please come up - starting with number 3!"

A nervous girl made her way to the stage. As she started to sing her rendition of 'Survivor', the Reikai Tentai looked under their chairs.

"Hm... I'm number 19," said Kurama, who was sitting next to Hiei. "Close, but not close enough, thankfully."

"Darn," Shizuru said next to him. "I'd have loved to hear you sing."

Kurama blushed. 

Botan, on the other side of Hiei checked her chair. "Well I'm 17..."

Everyone looked at Hiei. He glared back.

Botan rolled her eyes and looked under his chair for him. "You're number 18 Hiei!" she said stating what everyone else already knew. 

He glowered. "I'm not singing."

"But you have to!" Keiko said.

"Actually I could just stick it under your chair when they ask for the person."

Keiko let out a small, "Eep."

"Just do it Hiei!" Yusuke said. "You can't sound any worse than her." He pointed the squeaky girl on the stage.

"No."

"Please, Hiei." Botan said.

Hiei's glare faltered. "I...'

Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke snickered. The girls didn't get it.

"Will number 18 please come up to the stage now!"

Botan put her hand on Hiei's. "I'll clap really loud, even if no one else does."

"That's reassuring..." he grumbled, but stood up. "Fine. You owe me onna."

Botan grinned. 

Kurama whispered something to Hiei as he past. 

Hiei smirked. "Hn."

"What'd you say to him?" Kuwabara asked.

"I told him to make sure he uses the guitar."

"He can play?"

Kurama grinned. "You have no idea."

Hiei silently walked up to the stage, lots of girls letting out a few cat calls. He carefully picked up the guitar and tuned it in a matter of seconds. He quickly played a short song to make sure it sounded right and then sat down. 

( Sherkoni - You may now press play!!)

He started playing and the electronic music joined him. Then he started to sing. He had a beautiful voice, it carried over the whole room like a sweet wave of sunlight pouring through a valley. Soon he had closed his eyes and let the music over take him as he played with more feeling.

He even started to smile a little as he sang.

Botan could do nothing to stare, she was lost in his voice. Thankfully his eyes weren't open or she'd get lost in them too.

She had thought too soon, for Hiei opened his eyes and stared right at her. 'Why?' She thought hopelessly. 'Please don't be singing to me, please no...'

But it didn't matter what her brain thought, his voice and his eyes told her - he was singing for her.

(Sherkoni - You may now finish the song, and think of whatever your imagination wants!)

When Hiei got done playing the last chord, everyone stood up and applauded him - even the guys were yelling. Botan of course was the loudest.

He silently made his way back to the table and sat down as if nothing had happened.

Botan grinned at him. First he could whittle, and now sing too? She just kept getting more and more amazed by him.

The other two singers weren't necessary because people were getting lined up (most guys, so they could impress people).

"While everyone decides what they want to sing, we'll play one more song!"

Botan grabbed Hiei's hand. "Dance with me."

He stared at her uncertainly. He really didn't want to, but he didn't want to turn down Botan's pleading face either. "Hn."

He let Botan pull him towards the dance floor.

"Botan..."

"Yeah?" she said turning around.

He looked down. "I don't know how.."

Botan smiled reassuringly. "It's easy, it'll come natural to you. C'mon, I'll show you."

----------------------------------- 

Sherkoni - Another cliff-hanger, I'm sorry! (Heh...no I'm not...) ^^;;

Anyhow... if any of you get bored I would appreciate you reading my poem I wrote, because it has no reviews and well.... I feel stupid. (-_- not a word any of you.) 

So if you would like to read it, please do and maybe leave a review... Thanks!


	12. The Beginning of Tiluka's Plan

Sherkoni - I'm so sorry for the wait, I was on this stupid forum where people call me Koni-kun o_o. I don't really have a good excuse, and I'm sure you don't want to hear it so let's just get on with it shall we?

WELCOME TO THE 100 REVIEW SPECIAL! I tried to make it particularly long and good, but no guarantees.

Sorry, no review responses - I'm too lazy aaaaaaaand I got 25 reviews for one chapter! And I said to myself awhile ago that if I got over 20, it would take to much space, so congratulations! I love you guys! But there are a few certain ones I want to reply too.

Ana - I will never turn into one of those authors, but I did have you worried huh?

Miyako14 - Wow, I am very honored - it's always cool to here someone like your story who usually doesn't like those types of stories!

Shizuka-Hikari - I wanted to personally thank you for your long and extremely nice review! ^_^

Kariisme - I'm sorry, that was so nice and now I probably killed you.

Thanks to everyone else (of course you DigiQueen- Sinceramon!) And now (hehe, been waiting to do this) THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO SILVERWINGS3!! *giggles evilly* I decided to take you up on your suggestion. ^_~ Yep, you know what I mean....

On to the story!

-------------------------------- 

Chapter 11

The Beginning of Tiluka's Plan

Hiei groaned as Botan led him to the middle of the dance floor. He was glad nobody he knew was dancing at the moment to see him...

Botan stopped and turned to face him. She giggled when she saw his sour face. "Don't look so burdened, this is slow dance - it's easy."

Hiei frowned skeptically.

Botan rolled her eyes and grinned playfully. "Don't be such a baby - here, I'll show you."

She gingerly grabbed his hanging hands and set them on her waist. Ignoring his fastly blushing face, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She paused and looked up at his face. "Now just.....dance, to the music."

Hiei's eyebrows furrowed impatiently.

Botan sighed and lowered her hand to his shoulder. Gently, but surely, she gave him a slight push.

Never letting him recover from his last movement, Botan carefully guided him along to the rhythm of the music.

"Just....sway," she said softly.

Hiei didn't reply, just concentrated on not messing up the soft flow Botan called dancing.

After a few moments, Botan returned her hand to his neck. Feeling his tensed body beneath her hands, she giggled. "You're doing fine..."

"Hn, whatever..." he replied shortly, but Botan felt him loosen up. He even started to lead a little.

She sighed and went to lean into him, but he stopped her. "Hn, look onna - Nero is watching."

Botan blushed and looked away agitated. "I don't care..." she huffed.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "No?"

Botan narrowed her eyes. "I'm serious Hiei," she muttered, then softened slightly. "I'd much rather just enjoy my time with you."

Hiei looked away, a slight pink tinting his cheeks. Botan smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Growing more comfortable, she inhaled deeply. "Mm... Hiei, you smell like smoky pine..."

Hiei smirked mischievously. "Nighttime pine?"

Botan blinked. "Yeah.....it's like you can almost-"

"Smell the darkness, sense the darkness, but there's smoky pine mixed with it?" Hiei asked almost mockingly.

Botan gasped. "Exactly! Wow - hey wait......were you reading my mind?!"

Hiei snickered. "No, if I'm remembering correctly, you said the same comment about a car air freshener..."

"I did?" Botan asked airily. "Hm, I don't really....remember."

Hiei just shrugged. No need to get her mad about the whole 'drunk dilemma' again.

Botan didn't think anymore on the subject, just snuggled deeper into his chest. Hiei sighed and wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist, drawing her closer.

For that last stretch of the dance, Hiei forgot his cold exterior and allowed himself to get lost in the sweet smell of her hair that was tickling his face and move to the soft music. As he felt her body swaying in his arms he honestly couldn't think of one thing wrong with her. She was perfect in his eyes and she deserved to know she was loved.

And he loved her.

Suddenly the music stopped and people slowly filtered off the floor getting ready for kareoke.

Botan pulled away smiling. She silently mused at the innocent look on his face. Soft, and very un-Hiei like. What was he be thinking about?

"Botan?" he said grabbing her arms as if afraid he would lose her.

"Yes Hiei?" she asked, slightly taken aback.

"I-"

He never got to finish because five girls suddenly grabbed onto him.

"C'mon Hiei! Teach us to play guitar!"

Instantly, Hiei's face turned a deep scarlet and was quickly replaced by his usual cold shell.

'I can't believe I almost said that,' Hiei thought. 'What the hell's wrong with me?'

Botan cursed to herself. 'Now I'll probably never find out...'

"Get off!" Hiei growled irritably, shoving them off his arms, but they just giggled and tried again. He looked up apologetically at Botan.

She winked. "Don't worry about it, I'll see you later!"

He gave her a 'don't-leave-me' look, but she just chuckled and walked away.

Botan walked calmly outside alone, she didn't really want to dance, or even talk for that matter, to anyone else. She wanted to hold on to her dance with Hiei for as long as she could. It had been so wonderful....

Sighing contently, she sat down on a bench and closed her eyes, inhaling the night air.

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her from behind. Thoughts swirling, she didn't realized what has happening until she stopped moving. Everything was dark, she couldn't even make out her own hand in front of her face. 'Oh no, I'm blind!' she thought panicking.

"Don't worry, you're not blind."

Botan inhaled sharply. "Who's there?"

"Don't be scared.....my name is Reiko Tiluka."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much.... my, I can see why they quarrel over you - you're very beautiful," Reiko purred running a cold, thin finger down her bare back.

Botan jerked away nervously.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I don't want you. I just need you."

She shuddered.

"Now then, rumor has it that the little fire demon has quite a nasty temper," he paused. "Except when it comes to you."

"I d-don't understand..."

"Think of the reaction if you finally did spark that temper," he replied coyly. "And that, my dear, is what you will do for me."

"But..."

"It's simple really - just make him hate you."

"What?! Never!"

Reiko growled. "I apologize - I must have had wax in my ear, I thought-"

"Then read my lips you pig!" Botan interrupted. "Forget it!"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this the hard way," he hissed irritably. "But I can kill him."

That was a lie of course, if he was strong enough to just 'kill' Hiei, then he wouldn't need Botan.

Unfortunately, Botan was too worried about her and Hiei's safety to think clearly.

"No!" she cried. "Please don't!"

Reiko's lip curled and he cupped her chin in his hand. "So we're going to be a good girl and do what I say?"

Botan whimpered and nodded.

"Good..."

Suddenly a wind rushed through Botan's ears and she felt herself being lifted. When she opened her eyes, the darkness was gone and she was sitting on the bench again. Panting slightly, her eyes darted around searching for Reiko. How could he have just vanished?

Burying her head in her hands, she pined over her current situation. 'Maybe I can avoid Hiei...' she thought.

"Onna, are you alright?"

Or not.

Suddenly a spine tingling hand rested on her shoulder. "Botan-"

Botan shoved his hand off. "Don't touch me Hiei."

Hiei dropped his hand, startled. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"What's wrong is Nero doesn't seem affected by our charade," Botan replied coldly. "You aren't cutting it, I need to find someone who is worthy enough to make Nero jealous."

Hiei's eyes widened in shock, but only for a moment - then his shock turned to anger as he glared mildly at Botan. "Excuse me?"

Botan snorted. "You heard me. I've had my fun, you've served your purpose."

Hiei just froze, too piqued and stunned to speak. This wasn't like Botan, even if she DIDN'T like him, she would never be this cruel.

"Liar."

"How adorable," she said curtly, then turned on her heel. "If you'll excuse me, I can't waste even MORE time with you."

Briskly she walked away from Hiei's glare on her back. 

He never saw the tears rolling down her cheeks - as soon as she was out of sight, she got away from there as fast as she could.

------------------------- 

SOMEWHERE ELSE! (Lol...)

"So you are the top shapeshifters in Makai?"

"Yes, of course." replied two dark figures with glowing red eyes.

"Good, now do your job."

------------------------- 

"Nero!" Botan cried grabbing his arm tightly.

"B-Botan?" Nero said, clearly surprised. "Um... what....what do you need?"

She sniffled. "H-Hiei said he would take me to the dance, but he's spending all his time with Krysta and when I confronted him about it he, he...he told me 'take a hike bitch' and then he said I was too ugly for him anyway!"

Nero's eyes widened in shock. 'I thought Hiei said he loved her?' he thought to himself. Then his fists clenched in anger- he actually had the nerve to tell him off and then do something like this?! He would pay....

Nero brushed by Botan. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this."

Botan smirked, a light red glow in her eyes.....

*^_~-* (SAME MOMENT)

Botan tapped Hiei on the shoulder. He turned around, but as soon as he saw Botan he glared at her and with a short "Hn." he turned to leave again.

"No wait!" she cried, grabbing his turned shoulder. He whipped his head around. Fire blazing in his eyes he whispered dangerously using the same tone she had used before. "Don't touch me Botan."

Shoving her hand off he started to walk away again. Once more, she tried to stop him, but he was stronger than her and easily pushed through. Thinking quickly, Botan ran in front of him stopping his movement and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Shock still evident in his face, he frowned and grabbed her torso to pull her off.

But before he could, she pulled his head forward and kissed him passionately. Hiei's body went rigid under her demanding kiss. 

She pulled away slowly and smirked. He could only stare at her in chock, his lips slightly parted.

Botan closed them with her finger. "Don't do that, it makes me want to kiss you again."

Hiei gulped nervously.

Botan's smirk turned into a more pleasant smile. "You see Hiei, I'm really, really sorry - I was trying to make you jealous, but it didn't work because Nero can never compare to you. I really do love you."

Hiei didn't say anything. His brain told him to tell her he loved her too, but something else inside of him told him it wasn't right. It didn't feel like he would be telling Botan,but..... this was Botan - wasn't it?

"I need to use the little ladies room, alright?" she said stroking his cheek. "Don't go anywhere handsome."

Hiei watched her leave in bewilderment. What was going on?

Suddenly someone grabbed the scruff of Hiei's shirt and he was thrown roughly to the ground.

"What the hell..." Hiei hissed glaring up at his attacker - a very ticked-off Nero.

"You've got a lot of nerve," Nero ground out dangerously. "To hit me for what I did to her, then do something like this..."

'What is this idiot talking about?' Hiei thought angrily. Against his better judgement, he stood up to face Nero. "YOU"VE got a lot of nerve to threaten me."

Nero's lip curled. "Well I'm not a coward."

Suddenly the cool edge of a blade was against his throat. "Don't ever imply that I'm a coward again."

Nero remained still-born under Hiei's sword. 'He brought it with him to the dance?' Nero wondered to himself.

Hiei smirked. "Don't look so surprised baka. I bring my sword everywhere and I'm very good at hiding it."

Instantly his sword was knocked away by another stick of metal.

Nero grinned, twirling his sword in his hand. "You're not the only one."

"Well now I won't feel so bad when I kill you since you can defend yourself." Hiei replied calmly.

"Well then," Nero mused casually. "Engard!" 

Hiei scowled (engard? What a baka...)and thrust his sword at Nero. Surprise crossed Nero's face and he barely brought his sword up to block Hiei. 'He's faster than I thought...' Nero mused.

The two never noticed people screaming and running away from them as they continued their heated battle.

"Stop running and admit your low deed!" Nero yelled lunging at Hiei.

"Heh, my lowest low is higher than your high." Hiei countered jumping out of the way - right on the snack table.

Nero jumped up after him.

CLASH! BANG! CLASH! Sparks flew from the impact of the two swords!

"Coward!"

"Baka!"

"Stop running!"

"I'm leading you to where I want!"

People shrieked and ran as food and punch were crushed and thrown everywhere while the two swordsmen sashayed through the table.

"...self-absorbed, arrogant prick!"

"Cocky, self-drawn, sadistic jerk!"

"You have no idea how moronic that was."

Nero just laughed and jumped from the table onto the DJ's stereo. "Sorry Hiei, this is a bit tall - can you reach it?"

Hiei growled. "Reach for this..." he sneered and launched a fireball at the stereo.

Nero's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly jumped off - right before impact.

-------------------------------- 

Yusuke and Kuwabara swiftly ran to Kurama.

"What's going on?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hiei and Nero started fighting," Kurama said through grit teeth as he heard an explosion.

"Over what?" Kuwabara asked.

"Two guesses..." Yusuke muttered.

"Where is Botan?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "You mean you don't know?! I haven't seen her since she danced with Hiei."

"Oh no you guys!" Kuwabara yelled. "I can't sense her anywhere around here, not even at her house!"

"Oh dear..."

"Come on!"

------------------------------ 

Nero, panting and sweating now, tried to stab Hiei again, but four arms grabbed him from behind preventing him from his feat.

"What the hell..." he muttered noticing Kurama was holding Hiei.

"Stop it right now!" Yusuke yelled.

"This is pointless and it has to end!" Kurama added.

"Besides, Botan isn't even here!"

"What?!" Nero cried.

"Who cares..." Hiei muttered. "This doesn't concern her."

"Yes it does! I attacked you in the first place because Botan said you were ignoring and insulting her!"

'More like the other way around...' Hiei thought, but he said, "I did no such thing you idiot!" Pausing to think, he raised an eyebrow. "When did this happen?"

"A few minutes before our fight..." answered a confused Nero.

"That can't be, I was talking to her a few minutes before our fight."

"My guess is one of them was a shapeshifter," Kurama said thoughtfully.

Nero sighed. "Probably the one I was talking to...."

Hiei thought to himself for a moment. "They were both shapeshifters. The Botan I was talking to wasn't the real one either."

"How do you know?"

'Because she didn't kiss good enough...' Blushing at his own thought, he quickly said. "I just know."

'But was it the real Botan outside by that bench?' he thought miserably to himself. 'Yes, that had been the real Botan.... I could tell.' He scowled angrily, he was such an idiot...

"Well lets go find her already!" Kuwabara said.

---------------------------------- 

Sherkoni - Dun, dun, we're getting closer to the end! Sorry, silverwings3, it wasn't a sword fight to the death, but pretty close!

Well, please review!


	13. Rescuing Botan

Sherkoni - I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait! I have no good excuse, but I can apologize. v_v

I won't do review responses because I am scrambling to get this done as it is - I actually didn't count them... Well my most recent review was a reminder to update, and on the same day I UPDATE! You are so magic!

And another apology for all of my typos.... I can't believe you people don't flame me! It's ridiculous and painful to read! So I fixed them in the two worst chapters, but I'll have to do the other ones later....

Last note - Please go read my story that my friend and I are writing together. It is under the penname "Sherkoni and Perrararii". It is a HieiBotan (also KuramaKeiko) so I think you all would like it. ^_^

I won't delay you any longer - enjoy!

---------------------- 

Chapter 13

Rescuing Botan

"Hiei wait!" Yusuke called to the darting black blur, already miles ahead of them. Koenma had sent them through the portal to Makai, confirming that Botan was not in Ningenkai - and Hiei had already taken off.

"Just let him be," Kurama said. "We can very well find Tiluka on our own, just not as quickly," his nose crinkled in distaste, "his scent is everywhere." 

"Yeah, and I can sense him through the trees - right where Hiei was headed," Kuwabara put in, emphasizing his point by dramatically indicating with his finger.

"It's a good thing you pointed - I would have never thought to go follow Hiei on my own!" Nero remarked sarcastically.

"Anytime!" Kuwabara said proudly, not picking up the sarcasm. Nero rolled his eyes.

Kurama bit his lip to keep from laughing and headed quickly into the forest, the others trailing him.

------------

Botan tried painfully to lift her head, but couldn't. She tried in vain to open her eyes, only to find a heavy cloth placed over them that smelled strongly of rancid drugs and beer. She twisted in agitation, but was unable to even move her body and her shoulders ached. 'Why do my shoulders hurt?' she thought hazily to herself. She tried to move her hand to feel, but a cold metal was placed on them - above her head. She had been chained to a wall. She groaned and wished she could see where she was.

"Hush..." came a raspy voice. "Struggling will only make it worse my dear onna..."

Botan writhed in disgust as a hand came up to stroke her cheek. Someone was caressing her and calling her onna...

Someone who wasn't Hiei.

"Don't call me that!" she croaked, her mouth dry and pasty.

The voice chuckled. "Touchy spot? Don't worry, you won't have to worry about him anymore...."

"Don't pretend to know what I'm feeling!" she yelled in putrid hate. "Let me go-"

A slender hand clamped over her mouth. "Please don't yell," the voice added. "It gives me a frightful headache.."

Botan battled against his hand, put the grip was tight and powerful on her cheeks. She could already feel a bruise starting to form where his cold fingertips pressed.

"Want to hear my plan?" he whispered in her ear. Botan remained stiff, but she figured she would hear his plan anyway.

"You wouldn't know, but Hiei and Nero got in a fight - weakening them both. Hiei thinks you hate him, but he still loves you and so he will of course try to rescue you anyway. But the only way to save you will be to unleash his black dragon, which will swallow him since he doesn't have all of his strength - or give up his soul to me. One down, four to go." 

"Next, Urameshi will undoubtedly attack me in anger, but his rage will blind him to the trap I have set. Two down, three to go. Kurama will not hurt me if I threaten your life. He won't be so reckless as to unleash an attack in anger, but he considers you a good enough friend to not try an attack. He won't even notice the poison that will seep into his feet, eventually killing him. Three down, two to go."

"Do you honestly think that Nero will stick around? He is much to full of himself and his own needs to care enough to stay and act as the noble hero. Only one left. I can take care of the idiot by myself. What do you think?"

Botan now had tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Please don't..." she whispered, knowing already that her pleas would have no affect on him. "I'll give you anything. Please don't kill my friends...."

Reiko just laughed heartlessly.

"Please don't kill Hiei..."she breathed through her tears, her head hanging low.

Reiko stopped laughing, his lip curling in a cold sneer. "How sweet. Did you love the little fire demon?" he asked coldly. Botan felt numb. "Answer me," he growled yanking her face up to his before grabbing the cloth covering her eyes, moving it to her forehead. 

She glared defiantly at him "I loved him."

Reiko grinned evilly. "This is just too perfect."

Botan hung her head and let warm tears flow down her cheeks again. 'I love you Hiei...' she thought dejectedly. 'What if I never get to tell you?'

---------------- 

Hiei zipped through the trees, ignoring the harsh wind that stung his face. 'Damn love and all it's conflicting emotions,' he thought angrily at himself. They had cost him his pride and caused him a broken heart. His jaw tightened in determination and pain. He was going to save Botan, kill Tiluka and then head to the Makai where he belonged.

Never again would love torment him.

Suddenly a large ominous castle came in view. He stopped at the gates - this was too obvious. Tiluka wasn't that stupid. Frowning in confusion, Hiei ripped off his bandanna to open his Jagan eye. Scanning it over the castle property, his frown deepened. Sure enough, Tiluka was inside.

So was Botan.

Kicking the doors open, Hiei stalked inside, eyes scanning for any sign of Tiluka. Suddenly, twenty or so low-class demons charged into the room, flailing weapons and shouting battle cries. Hiei rolled his eyes.

After swiftly killing three in one strike, Hiei watched in horror as more poured out of the rooms and hallways. He growled. "I don't have time for this..."

Just as he raised his sword to kill the group in front of him, a long green whip lashed out - shredding the demons. Hiei whipped around in surprise at a red-haired fox demon. 

Kurama nodded. "We can handle this Hiei - go."

Hiei gave him a quick look of gratitude before sprinting off. He tried several doors, all leading to nothing. Upon coming to one of the last doors upstairs, he pushed open the door only to be greeted with darkness. He strained his eyes to see further into the deep abyss.

Simultaneously, a bright light flashed on - momentarily blinding Hiei. With a low hiss, he clamped his eyes shut in pain, and took a stumbling step backwards, almost slipping on some grained dust. Groaning, he forced one of his eyes open slightly. He could make out a blurry figure in blue, standing about 15 feet away from him.

"So glad you could-"

"Hiei!"

Hiei tried to shake his head clear. "Botan?" he murmured. Straining his eyes open again he saw another figure slightly above the first. It had blue hair and a slender figure....

Their Dianthus eyes were filling with concern and silent pleas....

Fire raged through Hiei's body as he instantly knew who the first figure in blue was and why the second figure was with him. "Tiluka!" he yelled, rage seething through his veins. In a flash, his sword was unsheathed and he prepared to attack.

"Do not come any closer," Reiko said, slowly pulling a dagger to Botan's throat.

"You vile piece of trash, how dare you sink to the cowardice of threatening her life," Hiei hissed dangerously, but stopped in his tracks.

Reiko let out a dark laugh and moved away from Botan, dagger still in hand. When he was a good twenty feet away from her he stopped and sneered at Hiei. "You can't hurt me anyway you imbecile. I am wearing the Jewel of the Shadow," he said cruelly. "There is only one way to destroy it..."

Hiei snorted. "What makes you think I would waste my dragon on you?"

Reiko grinned evilly. "It is the only way to kill me," he replied. "And if you don't kill me - I will kill her," he pointed the dagger at Botan, who gave a light whimper. "You have one shot Hiei," he exclaimed, opening his arms as a target. "Take it or she will suffer the consequences."

Hiei glared from Botan, to Reiko, to his arm and then back to Botan again. He knew he was weakened enough from his fight with Nero that he couldn't safely unleash the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. 'But Botan?' his mind asked him. 

Hiei grit his teeth in anger. He wanted to scream from the torment of frustration and anger. How could he still care about her enough to put his own life on the line?! These feelings were so unusual for him...

Exhaling slowly, he made his decision. Unusual or not, they were still his feelings - and he would kill himself for it later if he denied them. Setting his face in a determined manner, he tugged on the corner of the bandages wrapped around his arm.

"No, Hiei, please don't!" Botan suddenly begged, tears welling in her eyes again. "Please don't do this to yourself!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "It's a little late to suddenly care for my well being," he said bitterly, unraveling his bandages.

Botan broke down and started to sob. "I'm sorry Hiei - I know I deserve it," she pleaded. "Please don't risk your life-"

"Save it," Hiei cut off.

Reiko laughed cruelly. "If you really want Hiei, there is another option..."

Hiei stopped in mid-motion.

"You can give up your freedom, your life - to me."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, slightly considering this. If the he DID unleash the dragon, and it would probably kill him...there would be no way of making certain that Botan remained unharmed, safe and free. But if he was alive to monitor Tiluka's actions...

Botan watched as Hiei's face molded into that of understanding, even....acceptance? Botan glared at him angrily. How dare he even consider that! She was tired of pleading with him, if he wouldn't listen to her supplications, then it was obvious she would have to get through to him in a way Hiei would understand. "Don't you dare even consider it, you selfish son of a bitch!" she yelled at him, not acknowledging his look of surprise. "Are you honestly so moronic that you can't think to just leave me here?! Use your damn brain! If you give up your soul to this, this.....LOW-LIFE, I will personally kill you!" 

Hiei's eyes widened as he stared at her in amused shock - a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. However, after letting her words fully sink in, realization once again hit him and he glared back at her. "I will DO whatever I damn well please!" he contradicted. "If YOU are so moronic to think I would actually let him keep you, then you're more headless than I thought!"

Botan let a few tears slip before she angrily called back. "Don't be so moronic as to remain in slavery for someone who hasn't done anything for you!"

"Don't be ignorant to others' feelings toward you!" he snapped in response, his voice holding an involuntary softness. She had unknowingly further pressed his decision into his head. He had just been painfully reminded of some of the reasons he did love her. Without waiting for another response, he turned to Reiko. "I accept."

"No!" Botan cried, instantly losing the angry tone she had just held. "Don't do this Hiei! Don't do this to me, don't do this to-"

"You accept?" Reiko questioned, loudly interrupting Botan.

"I don't have all day," Hiei sneered, "going once, going twice-"

"Done!"

Suddenly Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama rushed into the room. "We killed all the - what's done!?" Yusuke cried as they arrived.

"Yusuke!" Botan cried. "Stop Hiei, he's gonna-"

Suddenly another bright light filled the room. When everyone could see again, Botan was on the floor where Hiei was and Hiei was now chained to the wall....

----------------- 

Sherkoni - *evil giggle* Hope I don't take so long to update again, right? Mwuhahaha- *sees readers sharpening pointy weapons* 

o_O;; Or I could do a speedy update that might take a whole of three days! ^__^;;; (heh...)


	14. The End of Tiluka and Final Goodbyes

Sherkoni - Hey everybody! (sniffle) This is the last chappy, so I hope you all enjoy...  
  
I tried to update as soon as I could., you guys are too nice to me. ;;;   
  
- - Please read my other story I did with a friend (YYH) titled, "Healed by the Torn" It's the story I mentioned before, but for some reason you can't really find that penname...anyways....  
  
----------------------------   
  
Chapter 14  
  
The End of Tiluka and Final Goodbyes   
  
Botan clasped tightly onto Kurama's shirt, tearfully sobbing into the material. "Kurama! We have to help Hiei! He sold his freedom to Tiluka!"  
  
Kurama softly grabbed her face, making her look at him before giving her a determined look. "We'll help him Botan. We just have to devise a plan how "  
  
"A plan!" Botan interrupted. "There isn't any time! Kurama!"  
  
"Botan! Your anger and worry is clouding your judgement!" he argued harshly, tears starting to form in his own eyes. Quickly he pushed Botan off him and took a step towards Reiko. "Tiluka - we are going to free Hiei and don't think we will even remotely consider your life."  
  
The villain just laughed darkly in response. "I'm afraid you wouldn't have the chance to anyway Kurama. You've fallen right into my trap, you've been poisoned."  
  
Kurama just glared at him. "Your mind games won't-" he stopped abruptly, clutching his side. His eyes widened in shock and pain before he let out a pained scream, collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke cried, rushing to his side. "Kurama, answer me! Are you okay?!"  
  
Kurama only let out another scream in response.  
  
Yusuke's face darkened and angered ki started to form around his body. "You've hurt three of my friends," he whispered angrily, turning to Reiko. "You're going down!" he yelled, charging the demon.  
  
"Yusuke don't!" Botan cried after him in vain. She started to run after him, but stopped in her tracks when Reiko laughed evilly. "YUSUKE!"  
  
Suddenly a spear seemed to appear out of the ground, flying up, violently catching Yusuke in the side. He let out a strangled gasp before sinking to the ground, eyes wide with shock and pain.  
  
"Urameshi!" Kuwabara cried, running to his friend's side. He fell to his knees and ripped the spear out of Yusuke's side, wrapping an arm around his torso to help support him. "Come on! Move Urameshi! Do something, don't be dead!"  
  
"Stupid Kuwabara..." a slight whisper answered, head still bowed in remorse.  
  
Botan cried in happiness, bringing her hands to her face, trying to hold her relief and sorrow together. Suddenly remembering the next part of Reiko's plan, she whipped her head behind her, searching frantically for someone.....anyone....  
  
But Nero was gone.  
  
Tiluka aimed the dagger he still had in his hand at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "What a shame, he's a still alive. We'll have to fix that," he sneered, lip curling angrily. Kuwabara gave him a fearful look, knowing if he tried to move with Yusuke, Tiluka would kill him with that dagger.  
  
"You won't be fixing anything Tiluka," Hiei mused from his position on the wall, sending him a mischievous smile.  
  
"Excuse me?" he snapped, turning to his new prisoner. Botan looked at him suspiciously as well, wondering how he could be so calm and confident.  
  
Hiei laughed in response. Just laughed, before giving him a satisfied smirk. Reiko glared at him, "What are you laughing at?!"  
  
As if on cue, a long, green lariat whipped out shattering the dagger he held in his hand. He gasped, looking up at it's owner, a very pissed off fox demon. "But - but, you s-should be...."  
  
"Dead?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow. He grinned. "Youko doesn't die." Botan's mouth fell open in surprise and relief.  
  
Seeing his fate, Reiko frantically searched for a lifeline. Finding a spear on the ground, he hastily picked it up and aimed it at Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Don't do anything stupid, or I'll kill your friends!"  
  
Kurama sighed and shook his head, giving him a light smirk. "You are truly pathetic."  
  
Reiko started to sweat, wondering where the red-head's confidence was coming from. Angrily, he brought the spear back, preparing to prove his point. He dropped the spear with an empty crash as Nero landed in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara protectively, aiming a long silver pistol at the now terrified demon. "You were saying?" Nero implored, smirking in satisfaction at the growing surprise and terror that was entering Reiko's face. Botan gasped in delight. Kurama wasn't dead, Nero didn't leave, Reiko's plan was slowly getting foiled... but Hiei?  
  
"Don't move," Nero commanded Reiko harshly.  
  
Reiko started to obey, but suddenly remember the jewel around his neck. He laughed insanely, his pupils shrinking to small dots. "You can't kill me anyway! Only the Jagan eye has the power to destroy the jewel!"  
  
"Isn't it a shame then that you are now at the mercy of the Jagan eye?" a cold voice answered behind him. Reiko whipped around to come face to face with Hiei. Not even letting Reiko's features contort with fear, Hiei struck his face with a crisp punch, causing him to tumble to the ground in agony.  
  
Kurama suddenly clasped Botan's shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise. "Come on," he said, gently picking her up.   
  
"But Hiei-" she started, only to be cut off.  
  
"We'll only get in the way, he'll hold back if you're here."  
  
Botan gasped. "He's not going to unleash the dragon is he?!"  
  
Kurama shook his head. "No, but he doesn't plan to destroy the jewel, he simply has to get it off Tiluka's neck. He thinks he has enough power to do that."  
  
Botan still looked worried, but nodded anyway. Nero came running up to them, Kuwabara right behind, Yusuke on his back. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Together, they ran out of the room just as Hiei's enraged energy started to fill the atmosphere. Not wasting time, they hurried down the stairs and were out the front door in less than a minute. Just as they entered the grassy ground in front of the castle, a loud explosion set off in one of the top rooms causing not only the roof to blow off, but the whole castle to crumble and shake.  
  
"Hiei!" Botan cried just as a large stone fell violently at their feet.   
  
Nero narrowed his eyes. "Come on, we need to get to a safer distance," he said shortly, starting to leave, followed closely by Kuwabara. Kurama started to leave as well, but stopped when Botan grabbed his wrist, staring worriedly at the collapsing castle.   
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"Botan come on! He can take care of himself," Kurama exclaimed in exasperation, tugging on Botan's arm.  
  
"We can't leave him!"  
  
"Botan!"  
  
Botan ripped angrily out of his grasp. "Well I can't leave him," she snapped, turning and running into the crumbling building.  
  
"Botan!"  
  
Not hearing Kurama's cry, Botan ran through the main hall, rushing up the stairs as fast as her aching legs would allow her. She reached the same room and frantically pushed open the door. She gasped as a tumbling rock almost landed on her and tried to see through the growing layer of dust and noise. She ran over to where she had been chained before, straining her eyes for any sign of Hiei.   
  
Not paying attention she tripped over a black lump. "Ow..." she grumbled, glaring at the culprit. She gasped - the "black lump" was Hiei!  
  
She ran over to him and shook his shoulder. Getting no response, she turned him over. He had blood trailing down his cheek and forehead, his face pale and breath shallow. "Hiei..."  
  
More rocks and chunks of the building fell in larger numbers, the ground itself shaking, threatening to collapse at any moment. "Please get up..." she whispered, but to no avail. Hearing a loud rupture, she whipped her head up. Rock was falling right towards them rapidly, at least ten of them!   
  
Not wanting to leave Hiei, she gripped him tightly, laying on top of him, emitting a loud scream.  
  
Then all was black.  
  
Botan woke to cold concrete pressing against her face. Groaning, she slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. Reality came rushing back to her like a piano crashing on one of those stupid cartoons. Gasping, she hauled her self up, only to crash into more concrete. Rubbing her sore head and making sure to keep her head lower, she glanced at the fire demon beneath her.  
  
"Hiei?" she asked, voice trembling. She almost cried with reassurance when she saw bits of scarlet appearing beneath lids.  
  
"Botan?" he whispered, averting his gaze to her soft face.  
  
"I'm here," she murmured, stroking his cheek.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Botan gulped. "We're caved in..." she replied. "But we're lucky to be alive."  
  
Hiei didn't say anything, closing his eyes in solitude. In an instant, they flew back open, glaring at the ferry girl next to him. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Botan frowned. "You didn't think I'd leave you, did you?"  
  
Hiei groaned, shutting his eyes again. "I'm going to kill Kurama..."  
  
'If we see him again,' Botan thought to herself, shivering slightly - half from the cold and half from fear.  
  
"You scared?"  
  
Botan jumped at the deep, hoarse voice. "No..." she lied.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Feeling coarse, strong fingers touching her own, she sighed. Hiei closed his eyes and started singing softly. It was a beautiful song, sung in a different language, but the tone and rhythm carried waves of comfort. Botan listened to him sing, his voice quiet from injury, but still polished and beautiful. She had almost started to drift into a pleasant sleep, when the singing stopped.  
  
"Botan..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I didn't tell you before..."  
  
Botan blinked, gazing at the fire demon quizzically.  
  
"But....I love you..."he whispered, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips, before passing out.  
  
"H-Hiei.." she croaked, hoping for a response. Not getting one, she let a few tears slip down her cheeks. She wanted to tell him, but knew his energy was slipping as it was, so she didn't try to wake him. Swallowing the rest of her tears that were pushing on her eyes, she drifted into a disturbed slumber...  
  
Botan awoke comfortably, a soft pillow caressing her cheek. She sighed contentedly and buried herself further into the silk sheets. She paused - silk sheets? That must mean she was in her own bed. But that means...  
  
She bolted upright and jumped out of bed. Throwing on her robe, she dashed out into the halls of the Spirit World palace, bursting into Koenma's office. A surprised Koenma, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Nero stared at her.  
  
"Botan, I'm so glad you're up. Are you alr "  
  
"Where's Hiei?! Is he alright?!"  
  
Koenma raised an eyebrow. "He's fine. You've been asleep for 2 days. He healed in that time."  
  
She sighed in slight relief before glaring at her friends again."Well where is he?!"  
  
"Um...I believe he was just headed to the Ningenkai portal back to Makai Botan?"  
  
Botan didn't even hear the last part of Koenma's statement as she flew out of the room, summoning her oar as she ran. Where was he going?! Didn't he at least want to say good-bye?!  
  
Hopping on her oar, she soared towards Ningenkai as fast as she could. Racing in between buildings and trees, she flew towards the portal. As it came into view, she saw a figure that could only be Hiei about to step into it. "Hiei!"  
  
He paused and turned to look at her, surprise etched across his features. Without even bothering to land her oar, she jumped off, unceremoniously landing on him. Instinctively, he caught her and set her down, giving her the same shocked look, however a slight nervous edge now laced his face as well. "What are you doing here Botan?" he stammered.  
  
Panting slightly, she clutched his arms for support. "Wh-Where are you - going?" she gasped.  
  
He looked at the ground. "Makai."  
  
"Where in Makai?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"But how will I "  
  
"You won't be able to contact me."  
  
She gaped at him with wide eyes. "But..."  
  
"I want it this way onna," he replied, lightly shoving out of her grip stepping towards the portal again.  
  
Angrily Botan ran into his path, clutching his shoulders. "Wait Hiei!" she cried, a lump forming in her throat.   
  
"Botan "  
  
"I love you Hiei."  
  
He stared at her a moment in shock, his features softening with sadness. Sighing he placed a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look up at him. "I love you too, Botan, and I probably always will," he paused, his jaw tightening, "But this proposes a problem. You, even myself, almost lost our lives because of....love," he paused again, an eyebrow raising, "Besides, if I'm remembering correctl- "  
  
Botan interrupted, knowing where this was going. "I thought you could tell - that was part of Tiluka's plan. I didn't mean a word," she said lightly, her gaze lingering on his lips.  
  
"Thought so..." he murmured, but relief was clearly evident in his tone. He glanced up, becoming more and more aware how close Botan's lips were getting. Taking a breath, he placed a finger on Botan's lips, stopping her in mid-motion. Tears stinging at his eyes, he grabbed her in a tight hug.   
  
"For your safety and well-being," he whispered into her hair, "please don't try to find me."  
  
Botan clutched him tightly, as if... if she held on tight enough, she might be able to keep him here. "Please don't leave me..."  
  
Hiei clutched his eyes tight, but a tear slipped through despite his efforts. Botan started when she heard a soft clink on the ground next to her. Peering down, she saw a midnight black gem on the ground by her feet. Curious, she bent down to pick it up, but Hiei got there first. Holding it close to his face, he smiled. "I always wondered what they would look like..."  
  
Gently, he placed it in Botan's trembling hand and kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you onna."  
  
Botan went to hug his warm form one last time, but a cold wind greeted her instead. She clutched the gem tightly in her hand, vainly looking around with her eyes. Falling softly to her knees, she started crying.  
  
He was gone.  
  
------------------------------------   
  
THE END  
  
-----------------------------------   
  
You have to review before going on to the epilogue! (Well not really, but it would be nice ) 


	15. Epilogue

------------------------------------------   
  
EPILOGUE  
  
------------------------------------------   
  
"Do you think he'll stay?" Nero questioned quizzically.  
  
Kurama looked at him sadly. "No."  
  
Koenma sighed. "Poor Botan.... I have a question for you guys though, how did you get out of there alive? I thought you got poisoned Kurama?"  
  
Kurama chuckled. "I was acting. When he said I had been poisoned, but I didn't feel anything, I figured if I pretended I could surprise him and use it to our advantage."  
  
"But how did you NOT get poisoned?" Koenma asked. "Tiluka laid the poison on the ground."  
  
Nero grinned. "Actually, when we were searching for Hiei and Botan, we found a poison in the rubble, a paralyzing dust poison. The only explanation we can think of is it must have gotten brushed off somehow..."   
  
(("With a low hiss, he clamped his eyes shut in pain, and took a stumbling step backwards, almost slipping on some grained dust."   
  
- That was the poison. ))  
  
"Why did he look so surprised to see Nero?" Koenma questioned, growing more and more interested.  
  
"Hello, Captain Nero Black - I've left my own crew in times of need. I doubt he thought that I'd stay."  
  
"Why...why did you stay?"  
  
Nero looked down and smiled. "I owe Hiei that much."  
  
"Oh," Koenma said, nodding in agreement. He sighed. "Well anyway, Botan certainly recovered, she tore out of here like she was as fit as Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke grinned. "Nobody's that fit!" he announced jokingly. "But she actually wasn't that hurt. It was the weirdest thing, when we found them in the rubble, all these blocks and pieces of the roof and fallen around the perfectly, actually sheltering them from everything else that was collapsing."  
  
"Wow," Koenma said, "That was lucky if I do say so "  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and a tear stained Botan rushed through, straight to her room.  
  
Nero gulped. "Oh dear."  
  
'If I was stronger he wouldn't care about my safety...'   
  
'I'll get stronger and go to Makai and find him...'

---------   
  
Turning his back to the twilight,  
  
He forever goes his way;  
  
Forging his facade,  
  
Whispering to blacklight,  
  
Wishing something more.  
  
Forever running, never rest,Every move behind perfect pretense;  
  
Twilight at his back forever,  
  
Black night, enrapture this broken soul,  
  
Desire to fly further.  
  
Tortured past and distant future,  
  
I only ever wonder;  
  
Once, could this creature of blackness cry?  
  
Defined forever by the past since lost,  
  
Twilight, give him hope and answer?  
  
I cannot say, for in truth, you see,  
  
the twilight never tells.   
  
-----------------------------------

Sherkoni - The last poem is Kooriya Yui's, so thanks to her.   
  
ahem This is the end of All's Fair in the War of Love, but if you would like me to do a sequel (as you can see, I already have an idea) then I would be glad to. That is, if enough people want me to.... so kindly leave a review or send me an e-mail if you want the sequel.   
  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea, joy to you and me -  
  
Sherkoni 


End file.
